Coming Together
by SlytherinFromTheSeam
Summary: After Gale's death, Katniss has to go back to District 12 to raise her daughter and comes back in contact with Peeta - the one she should have never left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

It's hot. It's only the end of June, so it's only going to get hotter. I have the top off of the Jeep and Lily is asleep in her car seat. It only a couple hundred more miles until we get back to District 12. Lily hasn't ever been and it seems like ages since I've been back. When Gale and I moved to District 2, after he joined the Peace Keepers, we said we'd never go back. I wouldn't even be going back if I could afford to stay where we were. The only other time I went back was when my father died.

I watch her in the rearview, her long dark hair coming out of her braid from the wind. Her smooth olive skin, a mix match of pink and purple ruffles. I can't help but smile, she's the most perfect thing I've ever done. My greatest accomplishment, my beautiful 4-year-old girl. She still doesn't really understand that daddy isn't coming back. She knows he was hurt at work, she was sad when we went to the hospital and was confused when we said 'goodbye' at the funeral…but she doesn't understand and I don't really expect her to. Sometimes I still don't get it either.

Gale and I married young, but we had been friends for our whole lives. Neighbors, allies, friends turned husband and wife. We didn't make the best couple; we constantly did things that hurt each other; but we were great partners. The best thing we ever did was Lily.

I wanted to stay in our home, for her sake. So she would have something, some place, where we were all together and she could use that to cling to him. We got some money when he died, it wasn't enough for us to keep the house in District 2 but it would sustain us for a while in District 12. After talking to Prim, we decided to head home. We have enough money to get us something small, but nice and it should last us for a little while. That, plus I'm going to look for a job once she starts school in August. Thank God for the pre-schooling class they have for her age group.

Even when Gale was alive, she and I still made our own rules. No plans, no routine, just living. He was always away at trainings, meetings, or doing other things with other people. So, it was always just me and her. He loved us, but never appreciated what we had and we never put in the work that was needed. It wasn't all his fault, we had trouble communicating at a married level. It's been months, but it's getting a little easier since he didn't spend a lot of time with us anyway. I love him, I have for a long time. I'm not sure exactly what kind of love we had for each other but it was enough to get us to that point and it worked for us.

With about an hour or so to go, we stop at a gas station to fill up and put the top on the Jeep. We grab a few snacks and a couple of water bottles and sit at a picnic table close by. It was late in the afternoon and we had been on the road for 8 or 9 hours.

"Mommy? Will daddy be at the new house?" Oh no, not this again. It breaks my heart every time.

"No, Lilypad…" the nickname I gave her years ago, "Daddy, is…ummm…he won't be there. Remember, this is a new house, just for us. Remember when Daddy was in the hospital and he told you he loved you so much? That he would always be in your heart? It's because he can't be here with us anymore."

"I know mommy, I just wanted to be sure. I think the new house will be great." She's looking off at the cars going by. "And, I get a new bed! Right mom? You promisssssed!" And she's back, my sweet girl with a positive outlook on everything.

"Yes, yes…we both get new beds!" We sold everything we could and donated the rest to the women's shelter in District 2 before we left. There was no need for extra baggage, it's a fresh start for both of us. A new life. Prim is going to meet us in the square of District 12, to show us to the apartments where we are going to stay. I wired her the money and she did some searching around and finally found a nice two-bedroom apartment at the Seam Apartments in town. It's a short walk to Panam School and there is a park across the street.

She took plenty of pictures and sent them to me for my approval, but honestly I trust her judgement anyway and would have accepted her choice sight unseen. But, she did a great job. Prim works crazy hours at the hospital and does volunteering on the side. It's surprising that she even has time for Rory. It's going to be hard to see them together, being that he is Gale's younger brother. Prim says he's working through it and he's excited to spend time with his only niece. I know he's ready, but I'm not sure that I am.

When we pull into town, the sun is barely setting and there is an orange glow over the old and familiar town. Everything looks the same downtown, the same restaurants and the same stores in the town square. The grocery store is the same, even with the new sign and fresh paint. Lily is so excited, it's easy to forget that this is all new to her. I make mental note to bring her down here soon to window shop and spend an afternoon walking around.

Prim greets me with a huge hug and what starts as a playful and happy embrace turns serious and meaningful. "I'm so happy that you're back. I've really missed you." She's so beautiful; young, blonde and a little too thin. I know that she's been through a lot since my father died and my mom lost her mind.

My mom was once a fun and adventurous woman, she would laugh and tell stories. She was the head nurse at the hospital where Prim now works. When my dad died, she stopped leaving the house and the hospital presented her with an early retirement option. Now, she rarely goes anywhere, doesn't talk on the phone and keeps no schedule what so ever. I feel like she is the reason Prim does so much, she doesn't want to be there with her. I don't blame her. Prim is young and free and doesn't need to be tied down to someone like that. It makes me feel guilty to think that way, but it's true.

We get to the apartment and Prim has thought of everything, there is a tent with sleeping bags and even cute little LED lanterns. She knows we sold all the furniture and that Lily would just love this.

Lily squeals with delight at the sight and is over the moon with excitement when Auntie Prim brings out chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers to complete the scene. Lily stays up way past her bedtime, listening to stories and getting into tickle fights with Prim. Soon after, she and Prim fall asleep in the tent wrapped in the sleeping bag cuddling together.

I took the chance to slip into the shower. The bathroom is small and older, but it's clean and the water gets hot. As I slip off my clothes, I realize I'm not exactly sure how long it's been since I washed my hair. The past couple of months have been a blur. Hot, steamy water runs down my body. I'm not the young, toned girl that I once was. Now, I have faded marks over my thighs and stomach. My breasts don't sit where they used to before Lily, my stomach is softer and not as flat. My hips are wider, my thighs and ass are more full than they were before being pregnant and they never went back to their original size.

Thankfully I packed a couple of bathroom toiletries because I didn't know when exactly I would get to the store. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and brushed my teeth. It makes me feel instantly better.

I put on a simple summer dress, not bothering with panties or a bra. Everything is still boxed up in the car, except for the small overnight bag that I packed for the trip and the first night. Prim and Lily are wrapped up in the makeshift camp site. Prim and I used to do this same thing with my father when we were young. We would come home from school and he would have the living room or the backyard transformed into a camping ground. We would laugh and giggle, my mom would make us snacks and leave them outside the tent. We would hear her on the couch laughing, listening to our jokes and 'scary' stories that we would make up. Those are my favorite memories and I'm happy that Lily will have similar ones.

I squeeze into the tent with them, into my own sleeping bag and wrap my arm around both of them. My family. The only people I care to let into my life.

The next morning comes quickly, I'm up before the sun and I'm sore from being in the car so long. Prim is still asleep but Lily is up and complaining of hunger. She's so dramatic. We obviously have no food yet and more sadly, no coffee. I scribble a note for Prim that we will be back with breakfast. I'm glad she took the day off to spend with us and surely she needs the rest. She's always so busy and I know mom stays up all night.

Lily is still in her night dress and me in my sundress from last night, it's early and hopefully we won't see anyone I know. I took Lily for a quick drive to show her my old house and where Auntie Prim lives. I second guess it, but since we are in the area I take her by Gale's old house and Hazelle's old truck is parked out front. Hazelle is Gale's mom, and Lily's grandmother that she's never met. Her and Gale had a falling out when we chose to move to District 2, it was so long ago but he was too stubborn to call her and make up. I can only imagine how she feels now, with him being gone and them being estranged for so long. She wanted him to stay and work in the coal mines, but he had much bigger plans. He wanted to be involved, to make a difference. I always respected that about him. We both grew up in the poorer part of town, the same meager beginnings. We were always on the same playing field, neither of us _better_ than the other.

We park in front of the meadow for a minute and I tell her how her dad proposed and asked me to go away with him all those years ago. She just giggled and said _grosssss_ when I told her the part about him kissing me after I said yes. I poked at her sides and under her chin until she laughed until she begged me to stop. Her squeals and 'mommy's give me life. It's close to 7 when we drive by the grocery store to find that it opens late on Sundays.

I mumble a line of curse words under my breath and Lily gets onto me about bad words. When we drive through the square, the only thing open is the bakery. It's been here for ages and I've been there a million times. When I was little we used to stop in after going grocery shopping or on special occasions to by a loaf of bread. The owner, Mr. Mellark, would always give Prim and I a cookie when we came in. I remember sitting at the small tables in the front of the store with Prim, eating our cookies and _ooooing_ and _aaaahing_ over the beautifully decorated cakes and cookies in the window. Listening to my father and Mr. Mellark talk, they always shook hands before we left. When I was older I would spend almost all of my free time there.

I'm not sure if they still own the bakery, but it still holds the name 'Mellark's Bakery'. The same as it did back then.

Stepping in is like going back in time. I love this bakery, I always have. The waft of fresh bread and the smell of cinnamon baking takes me back all those years. In the corner there is a small boy, probably the same age of Lily but she's a bit taller than him.

"Hello! I'll be right there!" A happy voice yells from the back, he's in the kitchen I assume. The sweet cherub faced boy comes over to Lily, he has a head full of light blonde curls and sky blue eyes. I can't help but smile when he pulls her back to his corner where he was coloring with crayons. I take a second to spin around, noticing the beautifully decorated cakes in the window. A cry comes from the corner, it's the boy. He cut his finger on something. I pull a napkin from my purse, I try to be prepared and Lily is always making a mess. He lets me wrap it around his finger, but his sad tears pull at my heart. I scoop him up into my arms without thinking and hold his head to my shoulder and his sniffles stop. Then I spin him around, something Lily loves for me to do and after one turn he's giggling and wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

"Is your mommy here?" he only shakes his head and seems sad. I give him one more quick spin around and he smiles.

"This is my daddy's store; I help decorate the cookies! My mom is gone." Poor boy, I can't help but wonder what he means by gone. Like, she left him at the bakery for a bit? Gone to the store? Gone, like on vacation? Or, gone…like Gale. I see his eyes dart to the side and his smile stretches. When I turn my head to see what's caught his eye, "Daddddddy!".

There is a handsome man, with broad shoulders and the same curls as his son only a dirty blonde. His eyes were a perfect match though. See-through, like the color of a swimming pool and the same beautiful grin. He's wearing an apron covered in flour and I can see where he must have wiped his hands on his jeans. He is stunning, absolutely gorgeous…just like he always was.

Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hello! I'll be right there!" Gosh, customers are coming early today. Hopefully Miche is still being good and coloring up there. Annie is supposed to be here at 8 to pick him up. Fuck Delly for leaving. Although, when I really think about it…it was such a relief when she finally moved out of the house and to District 4 to be with her Aunt. I really need to find a permanent babysitter for the weekends.

I finish setting the bread to proof as quickly as possible and try to wipe as much of the flour off my hands as possible. Pushing the loaf pans onto the rack _, oh god_ , is that Miche crying? I pause a second to listen to the sound, to see if it's actually _my_ child. I'm sure all parents do this; we all know the specific squeal of our own kid. But it never comes.

When I reach the door way to the front, she's spinning him. He looks so happy and she looks beautiful, with her long silky hair twirling around her. She's smiling back at him. Her skin is glowing and her dress clings to her in all the right places, her bare shoulders look so soft. She's more amazing than I remember.

"Daddddddy!" That's my guy, Miche is the absolute light of my life. The reason for my existence. The absolute ONLY thing that Delly and I did right. As she turns to see where he's looking, it's the first time that I can see her face full on. She's absolutely breathtaking. Her face is a little more full and she's obviously older, but she's as beautiful as the first and last time I saw her.

I can't help but blush when I catch her looking me over, I give a small laugh and run my hand through my hair. It's a nervous tick, I've done it for years.

When I walk around the counter to take Miche off her hands, I see the most adorable little girl. Obviously she's her daughter and it's clear who her father is. She's stunning, the reincarnation of her mother. Long dark hair, braided back. Grey eyes that twinkle and perfect olive skin, with chubby cheeks. Put that with her frilly, pink princess nightgown. My heart skips a beat at this tiny girl, she's almost the same age as when I first saw her mother.

"Well, hello there princess." I get down on one knee and take her hand, bowing my head down to her. She giggles and gives me a small curtsey. "How about a cookie for your majesty?" this is clearly the way to her heart, the huge smile gives her away. "Only if it's okay with your mother, of course."

I look up at her, she's still holding Miche on her hip. She looks very much like a mom, but still a free spirit. She's smiling. It's a start.

"Pleeeeeeease Mommy!" she glances from the little one back to me, rolling her eyes in dramatic fashion and gives an okay. I can't help but smile and give her a quick wink. It catches her off guard but I don't miss the slight blush going down her chest.

I quickly stand to take Miche off her hands, I know he's on the heavy side. "Hey buddy! Have you been helping these ladies pick something out this morning?" He reaches out to me and I ruffle his hair.

"Daaaad!" He wiggles out of my arms and heads back to crayons with his new friend. When I turn back to her, she's smiling back at them. She looks happy. Motherhood definitely suits her, she's more desirable in this moment than ever before.

"Lily, her name is Lily." She catches me looking her over. I guess we're even now.

"And that's Miche. It's, um, really nice to see you Katniss." Why is it so hard to talk to her? It's been years and she _still_ has this effect on me! "I heard about Gale, I'm really sorry Kat." Ugh, I'm so lame but I really am sorry. He is the one she chose, after all. I'm sure she doesn't want to be called by her nickname from school while I'm apologizing about her dead husband.

Her lip twitches up, almost a half-smile. She doesn't necessarily look sad, but then again, she really wasn't ever the type of girl to show her feelings.

"Oh, Miche. I should have known he was yours, he looks just like you Peeta. He's adorable."

"Lily, she's you. Her hair and eyes, she's absolutely beautiful. She looks just like you when we were younger. Are you, um, visiting?" Please say no, please say that you're here to stay.

She lets out a small sigh, I just want to wrap my arms around her. "No, we're back. We just got back last night, we have an apartment over at the Seam. Um, Peeta?" I love the way my name sounds on her lips. "Miche said that Delly was _gone_?" My face must instant flush, "Oh, I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me."

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, yes…she um, we divorced over a year ago and she left the district about 6 or so months ago. Miche, he just isn't taking it so well. He just, it's just that he gets so lonely since I'm at work so much."

Her eyes soften and I can see that she's sorry without even saying anything. "But, we're much better off. Just two guys living the bachelor life!" Ah, there's her smile again. "I'm really glad you're back in town. Breakfast is on me this morning, what can I get for you?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that! I was telling Lily about the cookies your dad used to give us and we just ended up parked out front. I didn't really have anything in mind when we came in. Is your dad here now? I would love to see him." She doesn't know, how could she… I don't know if she really talks to anyone from here.

"Dad died a few years ago, he was sick for a long time and went peacefully. I was really grateful for that."

"Wow, Peeta, I'm really on a roll this morning. I'm so sorry. I always loved your dad, he always treated us so well and I know my dad adored him." She takes a step closer, reaches up and runs her hand down my arm, setting on my wrist. It takes all the will power that I have to not pull her in to me. "And your _mom_?"

I can't help but laugh at the way she says it. It's no secret that she and my mom never got along. "Ha! She finally found someone rich enough for her and moved out of the district with him, after she signed the bakery over to me." Looking down, her petite hand is still on my wrist. "how about this, I pack up some things for both of you and when you figure out what you like – Lily and you can come visit us any time you want." I need an excuse to go back into the kitchen to catch the breath I've been holding this whole time and calm myself. I've always had a way with words, and no trouble talking to women…but she was always the exception.

When I pull my wrist through her grip and catch her hand with mine, give it a small squeeze. Her eyes don't leave mine when I give her a smile. I don't want her to decline my invitation back to the bakery so quickly. "Miche, I'm going to grab these ladies some breakfast. Why don't you get Lily a cookie from behind the counter? Give her one of the ones you helped with, and make sure her mom gets one too." I wink back at Katniss as I slip back through the kitchen doorway.

 _Oh God_. She looks incredible, it's like no time has passed since the last time I saw her. It was just weeks before she left with Gale to District 2. Why didn't I fight harder for her? Why didn't I tell her how I felt back then? That's in the past and now I just have to work for a second chance.

I package up some fresh cinnamon rolls, some cookies for later and a dozen cheese buns since they used to be her favorite. I scribble a quick note for her and wrap everything up in parchment. When I get back up front, Lily, Miche and Kat are all giggling and eating cookies. I take a second to watch the three of them laughing, Katniss ruffles Miche's hair and wipes cookie crumbs from his face. The way he looks at her and how her arms wrap around him, like only a mother can do, makes my heart swell.

"I hope you're saving room for breakfast!" I hold up the bag of pastries and Lily squeals. I kneel again and give her a kiss to her hand, wishing her highness a good day. When I hand the bag over to Katniss, I run the pad of my thumb over her knuckles but quickly pull away. Maybe she didn't notice. I just wanted to touch her skin again before she left. Just in case.

She lures Lily out to the car with promises to come back and visit, and of course, for more cookies. I really hope to see them soon, both of them.

Katniss-

Peeta is more handsome than ever, he's more broad and his jaw has filled out. The slight, blonde stubble on his face is so sexy. When we were younger, we were best friends. We spent every day together since our fathers were good friends. There are still days when I wonder why I didn't tell him how I felt, why I didn't explain myself for acting so badly towards him in the end. Either way, it's too late and I'm sure he's over it.

When we get back to the apartment, Prim is just waking up and is still in her sleeping bag.

"Auntie Prim! I made a new friend and we played and ate cookies and colored!" I hold up the Mellark's bag with a smirk and hand it over to her. I can already smell the cinnamon filling my new home. I excuse myself to the bathroom. I need a minute to replay this morning in my mind. It definitely didn't go the way I expected. Looking in the mirror, I give myself a once over. My hair isn't brushed, my cheeks are flushed and my lack of undergarments is pretty obvious. I'm sure he didn't pay that much attention to me…did he?

I can't believe Delly left him, he has always been the poster child of a good man. Handsome, caring, loving and devoted. Now add in amazing father? It's totally her loss. I wonder if he's seeing anyone else? Surely he is, he's a total catch. Immediately, I feel guilty. My husband hasn't been dead longer than a few months or so and I'm thinking about another man? Well, to my own defense…it's not just _any_ other man. It's Peeta.

Coming out of the bathroom, Prim is smiling at me, showing every single one of her teeth. "I think this is for you..." pressing a note into my hand.

 _Kat, it was so good to see you and I hope your next visit is soon. Please let me know if you need anything or want to get together, even just to let the kids play. I'm pretty sure Miche is as infatuated with Lily as I was with you at their age. Talk to you soon. 254-624-7282._

 _Peeta_

I can't help but smile, it's been years since I've seen him. Too long or not long enough, I'm not sure. But, it feels like he's the same.

I want to text him now, even just to say thank you. But he's working and I don't want to seem silly. I'll just tuck the note into my purse and text him later.

After way too many cheese buns and more stories from Auntie Prim, we head out to shop. Prim's specialty, definitely not mine. Spending hours walking around a store, spending money that I'd rather save or use on something else? No, it's not for me.

Lily got to pick out her own bed, I'm not surprised that she picks out something purple and covered in lace and tulle. I stick with a more reasonable, plain bed frame and a soft, dark green bed set. It's always been my favorite color. We choose a simple black, leather couch and loveseat. It's all we need for now, since Prim is bringing over our old family dining table. The apartment isn't huge, so this should be enough for now.

That night we order in Chinese and watch home movies that Prim brought over. Lily loves that she looks just like me. It's so good to see my dad, happy and healthy. Even my mom, with her hair done and all dressed up for my 6th birthday party. Peeta was in some of them, I didn't realize that Miche looks just like him back then. We laugh and laugh until we fall asleep from exhaustion.

Prim wakes me, she has to go back home to shower before work. I thank her again for this weekend, it's exactly what I needed. To be with my sister. Before Lily, she was the one that I needed to protect. But it seems like while I was away, she grew up. Now, I don't have to worry about her. I can finally enjoy her company and appreciate her as a friend. We make plans for Friday night because Rory will still be at work. She knows I'm not quite ready to spend time with them together yet.

After Prim leaves, I curl back into the tent with Lily and cuddle with her until she wakes up. Being back home isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta-

It's been almost two weeks and she hasn't called or text. If I'm honest with myself, I was hoping that she would at least messaged me immediately after she saw the note. I make a mental note to get her number from Prim the next time I run into her. This town is too small for me not to see her at some point.

Business is great, I have a few employees that allow me to take evenings off and a day here and there to spend with Miche. Annie and Finnick are the best friends a guy could ask for, they don't have any of their own kids yet, I'm not even sure they can have them. I've never asked any questions about the drunken rant that Finn went on one night about Annie going to the doctor and being really upset with the outcome. But, they love Miche. It's pretty hard not to. We spend most evenings having dinner with them since things between Delly and I started to get really bad. When we aren't there, it's Chinese and pizza. For a guy that loves to cook, I don't do it very often. Every once in a while Annie lets me take over her kitchen and I'll make something fantastic that everyone raves over. Except for Miche, like most kids he likes peanut butter sandwiches and chicken nuggets.

I told Finn that Katniss came into the bakery after it happened, he looked worried but asked if I was going to see her again. If she ever wanted to see me, I could never turn her down…no matter the reason for wanting to see me. I'm a sucker for her, I always have been and I'll always be there when she needs me.

Grocery shopping on Friday nights has always been my favorite time to go. Miche and I normally go after the bakery is closed, we shop and then grab something to eat on the way home. The younger kids are only there to buy beer and most families shop on the weekend, so I have the store almost to myself.

Miche and I are arguing over how many boxes of cereal to buy and I don't even notice when we turn the corner and run into their basket. I think we apologize at the same time, then both look up and smile. The kids turn around from their seats in the front of the baskets and are instantly happy to see each other.

"Lillllllllly, I've missed you!" That's my boy. I can't help but raise my eyebrows at Katniss and she just shakes her head with a smirk. Yep, he's smitten…just like me.

"Hi, umm, it's good to see you again. How is it, being home again?" I'm not sure if I should mention the fact that she never called.

"Everything is going great; we've just finished getting everything we need for the apartment. It's been a mess getting everything set up, I swear we've had to buy everything twice from the things we've misplaced." Then she laughs, her laugh is so intoxicating. "Including your number." She shyly adds in the last part. It's more quiet, but I don't miss it.

"Ah, well that happens... here, why don't you call yourself from my phone. That way you have my number in yours." And I have yours, but I don't mention that part.

She quickly dials herself and I hear her phone buzz in her purse and some generic ringtone goes off.

"Mommy, your phone is ringing!" we give each other a glance.

"Yes Lilypad, it was Mr. Mellark's phone calling me. So now we have their number."

That makes me laugh out loud! Mr. Mellark was my dad. I don't feel old enough to be Mr. Mellark. "You can call me Peeta, and now that your mom has my number you can call me anytime for cookies. And maybe we can meet in the park for a picnic and to play?" I sneak a look back at Kat, she scoffs and rolls her eyes…but the twinkle in them tells me that she's not too upset.

Both of the kids start to squeal with excitement. No child can resist cookies and a trip to the park. That was a tricky way to get to see her, but this way Lily won't let her forget me.

"Well, we better get going…we're having a cereal buffet tonight" I wave my hand over the basket full of kid-themed, sugary cereals. I look over into their basket and they have the same thing. She laughs again, my favorite sound. "Miche, hopefully this time we'll hear from the Everd-er – Hawthorne ladies soon. She winces a bit but reaches her hand over to Miche's hair and ruffles his curls.

"I think you will, and you can call me Katniss, or – um – Kat, if you like." Then she tickled him on his neck and he wiggled and giggled beneath her hand.

God, I want her so bad.

We finish up in the store, grabbing everything that isn't good for us and will last us for a week on the days we don't order out or go to Annie and Finn's. He likes to help carry in the bags with me, so I filter through and hand him the cereal and chips that we bought. Once we've binged on cereal and he's passed out on the couch, I carry him into his room. We live above the bakery; it was my childhood home. After Delly and I separated, I started staying here. Then when she left for good, we sold the house to my brother and his wife, then split the money. She didn't even put up a fight when I said that Miche would be staying with me. She was never the motherly type. In fact, she reminded me a lot of my mother, which isn't good.

The groceries are put away and everything is cleaned up. That's one thing I have going for us, for a bachelor pad the house is always clean. I guess a habit from my childhood, one of the things my mother insisted on.

I flop into couch with the intentions of finishing off a 6pack. When I hear my phone go off across the room, I throw my head back in protest of having to get up from the couch. Checking the time, it must be Finn.

It's her! Her!

 _Katniss: thanks to you, we also had cereal tonight._

 _Me: maybe we can all have cereal together sometime. =)_

 _Katniss: maybe_

 _Katniss: but, I did have to answer a million questions about picnics in the park… so I think you owe us._

 _Me: gladly. Sunday at 11?_

 _Katniss: we'll be there._

 _Katniss: Peeta, it really was great to see you again._

 _Me: goodnight Kat._

I have to stop texting her before I say something ridiculous.

Katniss-

 _Peeta: goodnight Kat._

Should I write back? I'm sure he has to get up early tomorrow. I probably shouldn't write back with the mood that I'm in, I might scare him off.

When I saw him at the store, I'm sure he just got off since he still had flour in his hair. But he looked so sexy in his form fitting t-shirt. His arms are still big, like they were in high school when he was on the wrestling team. I'm sure it's from years of carrying around 100lb sacks of flour. His ass looked amazing in his shorts. But, what _really_ makes me want him is the way he talks to Lily and how much Miche looks up to him.

I'm so pathetic, clearly it's been too long since I've been laid if his parenting skills make me wet. Gale and I had been off and on in the bedroom for the past couple of years. And we were most definitely 'off' for almost 6 months before the accident. When Lily was one or so, Gale and I had an agreement that he could see someone else. As long as it was a consistent person, no jumping from girl to girl. Cashmere was his girlfriend for the last couple of years. She was nice enough, but a complete idiot. And I never let her near Lily, she didn't need to know about our 'arrangement'. I had the option to see someone else too. I went on a few dates with guys even one with a girl from Gale's squad, but never found anyone that I liked let alone wanted to sleep with – except for Roxy.

About a year into everything, when he broke up with Glimmer and before Cashmere, we gave it another shot. We went on dates, focused on each other, no seeing other people without each other; we truly made the effort. It wasn't just in our home life, we tried different things in the bedroom. Handcuffs and paddles were always my favorite. I even invited Roxy over to play with us. She was great, but the morning after she fucked him in the ass with a strap on, he said he didn't want to see her again. It was too bad because I was actually into it and so was he at the time, but I guess he was too embarrassed the next day. Afterwards, I started to resent him because she was the only one who could bring me out of my shell. But in the end, Gale and I just weren't what each other needed. We loved each other, but we weren't right. Neither of us would have ever left the other, and he said on several occasions that he would stop seeing her if I really wanted him to. We had one thing in common and it was Lily's best interest.

So, every 3 or 4 months I would be drunk enough to let Gale fuck me even though I would have to finish myself off after he passed out beside me. I assume that Cashmere knew. I always regretted it the next morning because I woke up still unsatisfied and not feeling any better. In the end, I decided to invest in different vibrators to take care of myself. I have quite a few now.

In my nightstand, the one that Lily knows is for 'mommies only', is where all of my toys stay. Different sizes and textures for whatever I feel like, vibrators that go different speeds and are used for different places. Also left over are the remnant of mine and Gales exploratory phase; handcuffs, a paddle, a strap on, nipple clamps. I look over my _collection_ and pull out my favorite thing, a red slender vibrator that hooks at the end and has several speeds.

What if Peeta saw my drawer? It makes me laugh to myself because he was always the shy one when we were younger. Maybe he's different now? Naw, I doubt it. But being bent over his knee is an intoxicating thought and helps me get off. Thinking about his handprint on my ass and his hand wrapped around my hair makes me come harder than I probably should thinking about him.

 _Me: Are you still awake?_

But I never hit send, doing so in this state would most definitely put things in a different zone.

When I wake in the morning, Lily must still be asleep because she's not in here jumping on my bed and I don't hear her princess movie on the TV yet.

I fumble with my phone, checking back at my text messages to make sure I didn't say anything too embarrassing. When I accidentally sent the pending message from last night I quickly try and recover with a follow up.

 _Me: Are you still awake?_

 _Me: Sorry! That was from last night and I accidentally just sent it._

 _Peeta: sooo…you were thinking about me last night ;)_

 _Peeta: what about?_

 _Me: I guess you'll never know. =)_

 _Me: we are looking forward to the park tomorrow, see you then._

 _Peeta: us too, see you then._

After the last message came through, I hear tiny feet running towards my room. I groan dramatically as she jumps on me and giggles.

Peeta-

She was thinking about me? Surely she couldn't have been thinking or doing the same thing as me last night. I've been on a couple of dates since Delly and I split up, one being a one-night stand. Other than that, it's been about a year and half since I've fucked a woman. The one night doesn't really count in my book, since we were both too drunk and I fell asleep halfway through. I woke up at 3am, grabbed my clothes, deleted my name from her phone and snuck out. I've had plenty of other sexual escapades, but haven't actually had my dick in someone else in a while.

Delly and I started out really hot and heavy, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. She had blonde curls, big tits and a shaved pussy. Sex with her was never really mind-blowing and she was always willing, but was happy with basics and never liked me straying from that because she knew I could get her off quickly. Once the 'newness' wore off and she was already pregnant with Miche, we stopped being intimate. She went through a really bad stage of post-partum depression and we never really recovered. When Miche would cry, she would complain. About him, about the 'damage' he did to her body, about the bakery. Everything. She got on some medication that helped somewhat, for about a month I thought we were really starting to grow back together. We even slept together a few times, but she stopped the medication and it became too much. I moved into a room down the hallway and we barely spoke. Twice during that time, she came to me to fuck her and I was too lonely to turn her away. But it never changed anything.

When I saw Katniss at the store, she looked absolutely gorgeous in super short running shorts and a t-shirt with the collar cut out, making it drape over her shoulder. Not unlike when she came into the bakery, the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and had no panty lines definitely wasn't lost on me. Her skin is so smooth and tanned, surely her whole body is that same color? Her long braid touches the middle of her back, it probably goes to her waist when it's down. I want to wrap my hands in her hair and press my lips to hers. She brings out a fire in me that I've never had before, with anyone else. She makes me want to take her, no matter where we are…but she's always had that effect on me.

 _Me: feel free to text me next time you're thinking of me, no matter what time._

Hopefully she'll take me up on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss-

Sunday morning comes quickly. Lily and I go through half a dozen outfits trying to decide what to wear. It's normal for her, but I'm totally out of my element worrying about my clothes.

I settle on an orange sun dress; it falls just below my thighs with some strappy sandals. I took the time to paint our toenails a matching shade of pink last night and even did some long overdue body maintenance. Not that I planned on ending the day in bed with Peeta Mellark, but I was going to be wearing a short dress. Lily chose a sparkly shirt with a frilly skirt and tights. She looks adorable. And she begged that we _both_ wear our hair down today, which we rarely do outside of home.

It's 11:10 when we make the short walk to the park. The Mellark men are already there and all set up for us. I'm not surprised, Peeta has never been late a day in his life. They're wearing matching outfits. It absolutely makes me swoon, who couldn't fall for this pair? They both have on dark green plaid shirts and khaki shorts, both of their blonde curls blowing in the breeze. There is a huge blanket on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle underneath an old shade tree.

Miche runs to us, arms open. I can't help but hug this sweet little boy, especially after a greeting like that. Peeta gives us a second and then comes over. He picks up and twirls Lily around, making her squeal with delight. Miche takes Lily by the hand and they run for the slide. Peeta leans in, lightly kisses me on the cheek whispers "thank you for coming" right behind my ear, into my hair. When he leads me over to the blanket, with his hand on my lower back I have to squeeze my thighs together to try and ward off the wetness growing between my legs.

It turns out that they walked there too, the park is right in the middle of the apartments and the town square. Peeta pulls out a bottle of red wine. Normally I'm a beer drinker, but I don't mind wine when I'm day-drinking. We've both had a couple of glasses when the kids make their way back, asking to be pushed on the swings.

Peeta reaches his hand down to me, offering help up. His hand is so warm and strong; it stays attached to mine for a few seconds after he pulls me up.

The playground is old, but it has all of the essentials. A slide, a swing set with two swings, monkey bars and a climbing tower. We used to play here when we were little. It had been updated sometime between then and now, but it had to be years ago.

Watching Peeta alternate between which kid he was pushing was so cute. He built up a pattern, one push for each but when they started getting too high he would skip a turn. It was Miche that wanted off first, so of course Lily followed his lead.

"C'mon Kat, let me push you." His hand was held out to me again, his curls blowing in the breeze and his clear blue eyes focused on only me; there was no way I could say no. I took his hand and he wrapped my fingers around the chain of the swing, I could feel the heat coming off of his body as he slipped around behind me. He pushed my hair away from my neck on my right side, unconsciously making my head tip to the left giving him full access to my neck.

His lips pressed to my skin, in the concave behind my ear. "You look so beautiful, even more so than before you left. I've missed you." His voice was so low, almost a growl. Definitely more than just a sweet compliment. I felt just the slightest bit of his tongue on my neck when he kissed there again. And I couldn't stop the small whimper that left my lips, at the same time my thighs were buzzing. It's just been too long since I've been touched. He could tell what he was doing to me because his hands gripped over mine tightly and his breathing was short and quick.

But he pulled back and gave me a small nudge on my lower back, sending me into the air. I closed my eyes and just took in the moment. The wind blowing through my long hair…it's going to be so tangled later. The sound of the kids laughing and playing together. The feel of Peeta's large hands on my waist every few seconds. It's almost like this is the way it was always supposed to be; he and I, here together. But, of course, without Gale there would be no Lily.

After a few minutes, I can still feel Peeta's hands on my body but he isn't pushing me back. When I slow down enough for him to grab me and keep me still, he attempts to run his fingers through my wind-blown hair. "I'll go set up the picnic, you grab the kids." I love the way he says it, 'the kids'. Like they are a package deal. No, it's way too soon for me to think that way. I haven't even asked if he's seeing anyone else. I don't want to be anyone's secondary person ever again.

I quickly come back to reality, coaxing the kids into coming down from the climbing wall and back to the blanket.

Peeta-

I see her pressing her thighs together, I could almost smell her wetness. God, why did she have to wear that dress and her hair down? She looks so fucking beautiful. If the kids weren't here, I would fuck her up against the tree.

I'm pretty sure that I've thought of everything, peanut butter sandwiches for the kids and mozzarella sandwiches with tomato for us; both with fresh bread. Cookies, of course, chocolate covered strawberries and an array of pastries that I made this morning. Perks of owning a bakery. The cookies I made for them have their names written on them and some with flowers drawn on, just like I used to make Katniss when we were younger. I wonder if she remembers that? Ugh, I'm such a sap.

Back on the blanket, I have everything sprawled out. Juice for the kids and our wine glasses refilled. I held my arms out for Lily and Miche when they raced towards me, letting them knock me over. Just over the sound of their giggles, I could hear her laugh. She sits across from me, cross-legged and when she turns I can just barely see her black lace panties.

Lily tells me all about the loooong car ride to District 12, how they passed the ocean in District 4, her new bed and that her mom never makes sandwiches this good. I can hear Miche telling Kat about Annie and Finn's dog, helping me make cookies and that I let him stay up late to watch movies on Wednesday nights. I can't help but think that this is how it should have been for us. Immediately I try to push that out of my mind, she wouldn't even have been here if Gale hadn't of died. She did leave the district and me, to be with him.

After the kids have had their fill of cookies, they run off to play- hopefully to burn off some of the sugar. Maybe Miche will take a nap when we get home and I can take care of this _problem_ that I've gotten from seeing her black panties underneath her dress for the past hour. She starts picking up all of the trash and I put everything else back in the basket. I shake out the blanket and lay it back down when she takes the trash to the garbage can and stops to talk to the kids for a second. I don't know how we managed a day when no one else was there, normally it's buzzing with families after church on Sundays.

My heart almost stopped when she laid stomach down on the blanket, facing the kids. All of her hair fell to one side, showing her back and shoulder to me. Her ass was full and her hips wider than when I had known her. Her ankles were crossed and she had her knees bent, putting her bare feet into the air. I hadn't seen her take her sandals off, she never did like to wear shoes.

I sat close enough, without touching her. My legs stretched out towards the front of the blanket. When she let her legs fall back to the ground, I rested my hand on her ankle. Running circles over her ankle bone and twisting the bracelet that she wore there. Things had always been so easy between us, we never really needed to speak and there never was feeling of strangeness in the silence. But, then again that had been years ago. Lots has changed since then.

She sat up, spun around and laid her head in my lap. It was so familiar. I ran my finger through her hair, twisting the ends mindlessly as I watched the Lily chase Miche around the slide. She helped him up when he fell, she's just like her mom. A hunter of prey, but sweet to those she loves. We sat that way for seconds? Minutes? An hour? I was leaning back against the tree, one hand twirling the tips of her hair and the other resting on her stomach. It's really hard to imagine that any time has passed between us.

"So, do we talk about what happened back then?" I'm surprised she even asked. She never was much of a talker.

I definitely don't want to ruin this right now. "Not yet, let's talk about something more recent. How are you feeling with everything? Being home? How are you dealing with Gale being gone?" It's the first time that I've mentioned him, other than saying sorry that first day. This time her face didn't flinch when I said his name.

"Um, being home is different. I mean, everything is the same. I'm just older now. I'm going to start looking for a job soon. Probably when school starts…" then she looks up at me for the first time, "Gale and I were having some – uh – issues long before the accident. Um, we can talk about that later on… after a case of beer or 3 more bottles of wine." She does that nervous, awkward fake laugh then bites her lip. "it was mostly just she and I, but I wanted him to be there for her. Someday she'll ask questions about him and I'm not sure that I'll ever have the answers for her."

Her eyes are glossy, her eye lashes wet and a tear spills out and goes straight down into her hair line. I wipe away the wet path that it left. "Hey, don't worry about that. I know that when she has questions, that you'll be ready. You wouldn't say or do anything to hurt her or cause her to think differently about Gale." I pull her up from laying and pull her between my legs, I want her to see my face. To know that I'm serious. "You know that I'm here for you, no matter what. No matter what you want or you need from me. You can always count on me, you always could. I – uh – don't know that I could have helped, but if you would have called I would have tried…. when you were having problems."

"I know Peeta, I thought of you all the time. I know that doesn't make it better, but I did." She turns and sits between my legs with her back up against my chest. She doesn't offer any more and I don't ask, even though I want to know how and what she thought about. I also don't mention that I thought about her every day.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss-

 _Me: thank you for everything today._

 _Peeta: anything for my favorite girls._

Lily raved about our day at the park, she went on about everything from the food, to being pushed on the swings and that she adores Miche. I love seeing her happy. Being with Peeta is so easy, we're comfortable. When we are together, we just slip back in to who we were back then. I don't want to take advantage of that relationship. He is where he is, partly because of me leaving all those years ago.

I was young. Gale always talked about getting out of town. I had no real plans. Peeta was my everything. He was perfect; smart, happy, extremely handsome, ambitious. He was always at the top of our class, everyone loved him, he had every girl's attention, he always wanted to take over the bakery. I was never anything special. I wasn't smart and was fairly plain, I easily hid in a crowd and I came from a poor family. I had no dreams, he was too good for me. I always knew it and I was never really sure why he cared for me and wasted his precious time with me. When Gale suggested that we just go, it was during a relatively 'down' time for me. I always suspected that he took advantage of that moment because he knew once I left, I wouldn't comeback. He was always jealous of what I had with Peeta.

I regretted it a million times. I cried a lot, which is probably where Gale and my problems started. I resented him and he couldn't understand why I couldn't just _love_ him. Eventually I gave in and we started to come together.

I want to tell Peeta, I need to explain myself. Even after all these years. I may have left, but he never left my heart.

Over the next week, Peeta and I exchange a handful of messages… _how was your day? When can we get the kids together? Hope to see you both soon._ Nothing too in depth.

Jo was my only real female friend when I was younger. She moved back to the district about the same time that I did. Prim gave her my number and she conned me into going out. She always was a bully, but I like that about her.

Prim offered to watch Lily overnight while I went out with Jo. Jo picked me up about 7, banging on my door yelling her affectionate pet name for me "Brainless! Open up!".

We spent the evening down at Abernathy's, the only real bar in town. The best thing about Johanna, is she knows what she wants and she gets it. "Well, are you going to fuck him already…or what? You know he's hot and he's been in love with you for like – ever!" that's what I get for telling her about Peeta.

"Jo, you know how I feel about him…how I've always felt about him. Everything with Gale was just so fucked up, I don't want to be _that_ girl. The one that comes back into town and pounces on him!" She was the only person from District 12 that I actually kept in contact with, other than Prim.

"C'mon KittyKat!" she's the only one that could ever get away with calling me that, and she knows that I hate it. "How many times have you thought about him, with that treasure chest of toys that you have?!" Instantly regretting everything I've ever told her.

3 shots, purchased by a group of guys across the bar, and 6 or 7 beers in; she and I are the only ones singing karaoke. I convince her that I'll be fine walking home when I catch her in the bathroom with one of the shot buyer's hands up her skirt.

"I'll call you in the morning!" is the last thing I heard her yell as the bathroom door was closing behind me.

Thankfully it's just a couple of blocks, I'm not really even sure why we drove. Once in the house, I strip down. Lily isn't here and I'm on the 2nd floor. I pour two more shots and drink them back to back. It turns out, it's not as late as I thought it was. I've turned into light weight.

Deciding that I should probably let Jo know that I'm home, and give her an out if she needs it.

2 messages.

 _8:30 - Peeta: be safe, let me know when you get home. You know I'm a worrier. =)_

 _11:20 - Jo: heading to Mr. Hottie's house soon. Call me tomorrow for details._

Well, it certainly seems like Jo doesn't need me as an out. I debate on texting him. I really shouldn't, for countless reasons… I'm too drunk and probably won't stop drinking, I haven't had sex in far too long - I'm practically a virgin again, ill regret it tomorrow…maybe even tonight. Fuck it, two more shots and a beer chaser.

 _Me: I'm home, safe and sound._

 _Me: you still up?_

 _Peeta: hey there, jo there with you?_

 _Me: nope, just me. I'm sure she's getting fucked in the bathroom at Abernathy's still._

 _Peeta: wow, I'm jealous._

 _Me: you and me both. what are you doing?_

 _Peeta: Netflix binging_

Predictable. I actually always loved that about him. I wonder how long it would take me to corrupt him. Or would he even let me?

 _Peeta: that was a lie. watching porn. bachelorhood at its finest._

But this is interesting…I like a good surprise.

 _Me: ooooh? what kind?_

 _Peeta: hair pulling, spanking. the typical._

 _Me: hot._

Hair pulling? Spanking? Hmm. No. I definitely can't do that with him. He deserves better, better than me and definitely better than Delly. Fuck her. I can't really help it that he's been the vision in my head, getting me off for the past 10 years. Since high school. I'm so pathetic.

Two more shots and the rest of my beer.

 _Me: tell me what you like._

 _Peeta: only if you promise to tell me back._

 _Me: deal._

 _Peeta: wait…are we going PG13 with this? NC-17?_

 _Me: lay it on me Mellark, nc-17._

Let's see what he has… one more shot before I stumble to the bedroom. All the lights are off, doors are locked. No text back, maybe I pushed it a little far. I've said worse to him, but hopefully I can blame this on the liquor.

 _Peeta: well to start, I like licking pussy…like LOVE it._

 _Me: that's a good start, I like being spanked._

 _Me: and doing the spanking._

 _Peeta: holy fuck._

I'm sure that scared him a little bit.

 _Peeta: anal. super hot._

 _Me: handcuffs._

 _Peeta: I get a bit….um…rough and dominating._

 _Me: now we're talking._

 _Peeta: oh?_

I can't really imagine him fucking Delly that way. She was always so quiet, but then again so was he. Pure, would be the perfect word for him. He always blushed when I brought up something dirty or risqué and changed the subject immediately. Delly had blonde, bouncy curls and pale skin with a huge chest. Really impressive actually. She was literally the picture of a perfect wife for him. Me? I've always been small. Small chest, too thin with my ribs showing, small hips and thighs. I've filled out since there was always plenty to eat when we moved into the Peacekeeper barracks and after Lily, my body stayed more shapely.

I was plain and ordinary back then, but I guess as I got older I became more in control of my sexuality and how to use it. Unfortunately, it was always wasted on Gale. The only times that it was ever good was when he was too drunk to stop me from doing what I wanted to him. Most of the time, I just waited for it to be over.

 _Peeta: Del was very missionary… it never really suited me._

 _Me: what happened to my shy boy? that used to blush at everything?_

 _Peeta: ah, I never really was that shy. i'd just be too turned on hearing YOU say those things to ever say anything back._

 _Me: holy fuck._

 _Peeta: goodnight kat. sweet dreams._

Holy fuck. Hearing ME say those things? Doesn't he know that I would say things just to get him to respond. Doesn't he know that I would have…that I would…give anything to have him press my face into the bed and fuck me from behind? My legs over his shoulders while he pounded into me, hearing him say how good his dick felt in my pussy has seriously gotten me off more than anything else.

Peeta-

Miche is so excited for school, he gets to start in the pre-kindergarten classes this year. He's so ready to make friends, but really I'm pretty sure he's just tired of being at the bakery with me during the day. Miche and I are planning a picnic after his 'meet the teacher' assembly at school. Classes don't actually start for a week, but I guess they feel like the little ones need time to adjust to a different schedule. I promised him all of his favorite foods, since it's his special day. So far our lunch consists of peanut butter sandwiches, black olives, and cream cheese bagels…not the ideal lunch, but at least I know he'll eat everything.

I can't wait to pack his lunch every day and send cupcakes to school on his birthday, I never thought those things would mean so much to me. My dad would always sneak something special into my lunch, a good-luck note when he knew I had a big test or a match or a piece of my favorite chocolate.

I haven't seen Katniss, or really had much contact with her since she went out with Johanna. I knew I shouldn't have said those things to her. I mean, surely she knows how I feel about her…right? Maybe it was too soon to push the limits. God, I just want her so fucking bad. When we had our texting conversation, I had to get myself off twice just to be able to fall asleep…only to dream about her all night.

The school isn't that far and really we could have walked, but since we had our lunch basket we decided to take the Range Rover. It was the only big thing that I've ever gotten for myself. After Delly left, it was somewhat of a celebration gift. Finn helped me pick out all the special options because there was no way in hell that Annie was letting him get something like it.

The school parking lot is relatively empty since school doesn't start for a week. It looks like some teachers might be there but other than the roped off area for "Pre-k Roundup" parents, it's just an empty lot. We're early, we always are. So, I let Miche get up in the front seat with me and I play a couple of his favorite songs off the CD's I made for him. When he's rolled the windows and sunroof open at least a dozen times and there are a few other cars in the parking lot, we decide to head in.

There are a few other moms there, no dads as of yet. You can always tell the difference between the mom cliques. There are the ones fussing over their kid's hair and clothes, the moms in yoga pants and probably haven't been to the gym, the group of single moms that eye-fuck me from across the room and the single dad group.

Miche's teacher is sweet, younger than me – maybe Prim's age? – and it's probably her first year out of college. God bless this poor woman. 20 or so 4 and 5 year olds, screaming all day. I hope she gets paid a ton, but I'm sure she doesn't. She's cute, young and endearing when she talks to the kids. All the parents get ushered into the cafeteria, while they have a huge table set up for all the kids to draw and color. The same cafeteria where we used to have Christmas plays when I was in elementary school. Katniss kissed me for the first time when we were 8 behind the big curtain blocking off the stage. I had fallen and was embarrassed, she helped me up and kissed me square on the lips. I had the biggest smile for days after that.

The cute little teacher goes on for a couple of minutes about how excited she is to have the kids this year, and just like I thought it was her first year teaching. I hear the door at the back of the room open and slowly squeal shut. I can't help but roll my eyes, late and making a scene? When I turn to see which clique _this_ mom falls into, but it's her. Katniss. This is my Katniss; wind-blown hair coming out of her long braid, cut-off t-shirt, cuffed jeans and converse. She couldn't be on time to anything to save her life and she looks more beautiful than she ever has.

I hadn't thought to ask about how old Lily was, I knew she was around Miche's age but I didn't know they would be in the same class together. They will be the 3rd generation of Everdeen-Mellark pairings. My dad dated her mom years and years ago, way before my mother. Before he settled for second best. He had loved her and wanted to marry her, but she met Wally – Katniss' dad. Eventually Wally and my dad became good friends. Katniss' mom, Eva, was still always so sweet to my father. I'm not sure if she felt sorry for the life he ended up with or if there was still some spark between them. Then, Katniss and I were inseparable for 18 years, until she left. Now, Lily and Miche.

After Ms. Rue, the kid's teacher finished talking about what she _hopes_ to accomplish this year we all stand to fill out papers at the front for what field trips and class projects we can help with. I don't think she's seen me, so I slip in line right behind her. My voice is deep and my words sound breathy, even for me, when I get close enough to her for my lips to barely skim the shell of her ear as I speak... "Do you think they'll get in as much trouble as we did?"

Her cheeks shift and I know she's smiling; she barely turns her head causing my lips to press into her hair behind her ear. "God, I hope not." I lean in and let my lips flutter on her cheek, I can feel her shoulders shudder against my chest.

"We're headed to the park after this, I brought a picnic. Come with us."

"I could never say no to you and food."


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss-

The picnic was amazing, everything is always great when I'm with Peeta. After the picnic I got a text from him asking me to have coffee with him after we drop the kids off on the first day of school. I guess he didn't like us not knowing when we would see each other again.

Leaving Lily at school was harder than I thought it would be. She wore two braids instead of one, with red ribbons tied around the ends. Prim bought her a pretty red dress just for the first day. She looked like me, like Gale. He wasn't here, it still makes me so angry some days that he's not here to help me. To love her and watch her grow. We should have moved home years ago; I feel more like myself here than I ever did in District 2. But, I'm not sure how I would have existed here with Peeta and Gale. I couldn't have dated him, like Gale dated Glimmer or Cashmere, even though we had our agreement. This would have been more serious and he wouldn't have allowed it. I know he was so jealous of him when we were younger. I know that he cared for both of the girls, especially Cashmere. He probably loved her. He always seemed happy when he came home from seeing her. It was only when the reality of _our_ life together hit him, that the sparkle left his eyes.

I could never simply _date_ Peeta. He was too addicting to me.

I'd been dreading today for weeks, one of her first big stepping stones into life; going to school. As indifferent as we were towards each other, Gale and I were a team and this was going to be one of our parenting wins that we did together. I cried until the early morning, I'm not sure why. Sadness? Mourning? Guilt? Fear? I wasn't able to pinpoint it. I was tempted to text Peeta, but I figured if the feelings were still lingering today then I could talk with him about it. Maybe. I'm not sure that I'm ready.

When everything is out on the table, when all the details are there…it seems like Gale and I failed. And I guess we did. I just didn't want to look like a failure to Peeta. But then again, he was always the only person I could spill my heart out to.

I watched her run into the courtyard, the same one that I used to play in. Where Peeta and I would have lunch sometimes when we were older. It's almost like I'm watching myself down there when a little blonde haired boy, with bouncy curls runs up and gives her a huge hug.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" It's him, my Peeta. His voice seems light, but there is an undertone of something else. I turn and he's still looking at them, he's almost close enough for me to touch. His arms are crossed over his chest, his wide stance and broad shoulders make him look so big and sturdy. He's only a few inches taller than me. Enough to where I have to tilt my head slightly to look in his eyes, or to kiss him. He must have a grown a few inches after I left because we used to be eye to eye.

"C'mon Kat, let's get some coffee…I know a great little place, not too far from here." A quick wink and that smile. _Ugh, that smile._ It makes my stomach turn in a twist. I walk just past him; his hand immediately goes to my lower back to escort me.

He drove this morning, Lily and I walked. He opened the passenger side door for me and helped me up into the Range Rover. I had never owned a new car, I love the smell. Fresh interior and cinnamon, from him.

He drives us back over to the bakery, neither of us said anything. We slipped in the back door, the same one I used to use when we were in school. Everything looks the same; the dishes piled high, flour on the huge table in the center and the smell of fresh bread. The sight and smell takes me back. It's almost like our fathers would come down the stairs laughing at any second.

"If you want to head up I'm going to check on the workers in the front, I'll bring some coffee and cheese buns…do you remember the way?" looking over my shoulder back at him, he looks so handsome; his curls falling over his face and somehow he's already gotten flour on his shirt. I can't help by smile.

"Of course I do. I've only been here, oh…about a million times." He smiles back and shoos me away.

I take my time going up the stairs, looking over the pictures that I haven't seen in years. Framed pictures, lined with dust on top of them. They've been there for as long as I can remember. There's one from when his dad took over the bakery from his father, before Peeta was born. A black and white one of our fathers, both laughing with their arms around each other's shoulders. One of Peeta, Rye and Dan – Peeta's brothers – when they were young. 3 little boys, all with blonde curls. Miche looks just like them, there is absolutely no denying the family resemblance.

At the top of the stairs, Peeta had taken over his parent's old room and in Peeta's old room there were toys and a bright colorful rug, clearly, it's been turned into Miche's room. I know there are several other rooms where Rye and Dan used to stay when they lived at home. Everything looks the same, but different. Their old TV had been replaced with a large flat screen. The couch sat in the same spot, but had been swapped out for a white leather sofa and a huge two seat matching chair with a glass coffee table. I peeked into Miche's room, Lily would love it in here. SO many toys and puzzles, complete with a miniature kitchen and baking set. Ha! Peeta probably got that for him before he was even born.

Continuing on, I flipped on the light in Peeta's room. It's perfectly clean, it always was. You wouldn't think that a single man lived here. He had a king size bed, with a comforter and throw pillows. He had another smaller flat screen tv in here, hanging on his wall. He used to have posters of women in bathing suits that I would tease him about, but this was a man's room. A picture caught my eye, on the night stand closest to the window. It most likely wasn't the side of the bed that he used. The other table had an alarm clock and a bowl with some change and an old watch laying in it.

I sat on the side of the bed, the one with the picture. Holding it in my hands, tracing my hand over every detail. It was our first town picnic together, we were 17. He had packed a full basket of food for us. I brought the blanket and we laid in the meadow, eating and laughing as the town festivities went on around us. That night we wrapped up in the blanket and watched the town fireworks go off. That was the summer before I left town with Gale.

His dad had taken the picture of us, sitting on the blanket as the sun went down. My legs stretched out, bare feet and my hair coming out of my braid. He sat right behind me, smiling that beautiful smile, his cheek pressed against the top of my head and his arm wrapped around my waist.

This is the Peeta that haunts my dreams. His blonde curls almost orange in the summer sunset, his tanned skin from spending the weekends in the meadow with me, both of our lips stained red from cherry snow cones that we would split. His hands were unsure, but his fingers would always lace with mine when neither of our parents were looking. Things could have been so different.

"That's my favorite picture. I would have never guessed my heart was going to be broken a few months later." I have to stop him from sneaking up on me like this, I was supposed to be the quiet one. I turn and he's standing in the doorway, legs crossed at the ankle. He's so handsome. He looks just like the boy in the picture.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I shouldn't have left; I shouldn't have left you." My eyes start to burn with tears, I didn't want to do this. Not today. I turn back towards the wall before he can see the streaks on my face and set the picture back down. The bed shifts as he lays down, over the comforter, on his side of the bed. His fingers pull at the rubber band at the end of my braid, then fingers through it to loosen my hair. It all feels so natural; like it's been done a thousand times before.

His hand drops down my back to my side and I can feel his fingertips pulling me towards him. Almost on instinct or habit, I spin towards him and fall into his side. Tucked under his arm, I feel so safe. I feel like I did all those years ago. My tears don't stop, instead I silently cry into Peeta's shirt. He just continues to draw circles over my hip bone. "It should have been you, Peeta. I'm so sorry. Even after I left, it was still always you."

He pulls my face up to look at his, keeping his finger underneath my chin to keep me from looking away. "Kat, that's all I need to know right now. That's what matters right now." His lips press into the corner of mine. I'm not sure how long we're there. A few minutes? An hour? When he gets up from the bed, he helps me up by my hand and we head into the living room.

The coffee is cold, but it doesn't matter. We both still drink it and eat the cold cheese buns, it's perfect. He doesn't mention my apology or the fact that I left. I know that it will come up at some point and I'll need to explain myself, but todays not the day for that.

Peeta-

I know she's sorry, I could always read her. She meant it and was completely sincere. Someday, I'll need to know what happened, why she left and never said bye. But, today was a good start.

On the couch, it seems like we talk about everything and nothing at the same time. She still eats the cheese buns the same way, inside out. She still pulls her knees up on the couch and when she gets cold, she tucks her toes under my thigh. When she gets excited, she talks with her hands and her arms fly about. When she's nervous or unsure, she tucks the same piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for everything Peeta, I probably should head home. I'm going to start filling out a few applications since summer is almost over."

"Oh, well you could work here if you wanted to. I could pay you in cheese buns? Hmmm?"

She laughs, her laugh is like the most beautiful song. "While as tempting as that sounds, I think Joanna is going to get me a job at the grocery store with her. She already said they could arrange for me to get off in time to get Lily and have the weekends off with her. I don't need anything too permanent right now, with the money we have left and a paycheck every couple of weeks I think we can make it a year or so if we are careful with it."

"Of course, if there is anything that I can do to help…please just let me know. You know that I'd do anything for you two." It's absolutely true, I would give her anything she ever needed or wanted. But I know she would never let me. She can't stand to owe anyone. "Can I drive you home? I'm free for the day, well until school gets out." I'm just not quite ready to let her go yet.

"I don't mind walking, but a ride would be great."

When we get to their apartment, I turn off the truck and walk her up. I stalled for a second to let her tell me no, but she doesn't. She leads me up to her apartment and opens up the door. Her hand holds the door knob a little longer, like she's second guessing letting me inside. She gives the bottom of the door a little kick and pushes in the door. Hmm, I might need to fix that for her.

Inside, it smells like her. Pine, the outdoors and something different. Maybe her perfume? It's a smaller apartment, but it suits her. They have a small loveseat with a princess blanket thrown across the floor. Pink and purple sparkly shoes are in a line by the front door. "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to grab my laptop and freshen up." In the kitchen there are boxes of cereal lining the countertop. It makes me think of our run in at the grocery store. We are going to have to start shopping more and eating out less if she's going to be working there.

I take a glance in Lily's room, there are skirts and frilly dresses in a basket right beside her bed. I bet she wears them all the time. She is probably so cute, wearing her crowns and ball gowns. Being a dad was always my dream, I wanted a house full of babies with her beautiful skin and dark hair.

Katniss' room is plain and messy. Just like her. Clothes across the bed and chair, all things that she probably tried on and then threw to the side. A laptop, different perfumes and a small jewelry box sit on top of a dresser. Several pairs of converse and a pair of boots are in a pile just inside the closet. Her bed isn't made, her sheets and comforter don't match. The complete opposite of my room. Just like us. She has a queen size bed and I can tell from the pink pajamas at the end of the bed that Lily probably sleeps in here sometimes too. But there, on the side of her bed, beside a picture of Lily wearing a tiny pink onesie: our picture. Us, there at the picnic. Her beautiful tanned legs stretched across the blanket, my hand wrapped around her. She didn't know, but there was a single pearl necklace in my pocket that I wanted to give her that night. But Gale came to pick her up after the fireworks and I missed my chance.

When I set the picture down, I turn and she's looking at me from the door frame. "That's my favorite picture too." Her hair is still down, but it's been brushed and she's changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. She looks so beautiful, even more than the picture on the side of her bed. She grabs her laptop off of her dresser and flops down on the bed beside me. She scoots up to the headboard, balancing her computer on her lap and starts typing away on her resume. I lay down on my side and watch her, not putting in any input. She doesn't need it. I watch as she pulls up an email and sends it over to Johanna along with a pdf of the application for the grocery store. She flips through a few websites, one for the school, the local college and pays a few bills online.

"Want to see some old pictures of Lily?" I nod and she lays her head back onto the pillow, right beside mine. She positioned the laptop between us and starts to flip though different files of pictures. There are a few in there of just her, pregnant with Lily. She was absolutely stunning. Her belly was round, her breasts were triple in size and she was glowing. I always wanted to be the one there with her when she was with child. My child. I wanted to get her ice cream late at night, give in to her strange cravings, hold her when she went through some hormonal mood swing.

She goes on about Lily's first toy and first word. There was a video clip of a small girl, taking her first steps. There were none of Gale, I'm not sure if she deleted them or if there just weren't any pictures of him. "Are there none of all three of you?" I don't know that I _want_ to see pictures of them together, but I definitely want to know if there are any.

"We weren't really together that much to take pictures, he was always working or we were out doing things on our own. But, I saved a few so she would know what he looked like." She pulled up a password protected file labeled with his name. There were insurance documents, his birth certificate, bank account information, Peace Keeper paperwork and a few pictures. There was one of all three of them, not posing or even looking at the camera. Gale was standing on the side, watching them and Katniss was swinging Lily around like was doing to Miche when she first came into the bakery. Another picture was of Gale with a beautiful blonde, looking at her with an adorning smile. He looked happier than in the other random pictures that Kat had saved of him.

"That's Cashmere, she was Gale's girlfriend for the last couple of years." Girlfriend? My brow must furrow; she can clearly read the confusion on my face. "Gale and I never really got along. We were cordial at first, neither one of us wanted to make the other mad. I got pregnant with Lily and eventually it seemed like we never spoke. When she was about one, he made a comment that he had met someone nice on his squad, named Glimmer. I could tell that he liked her, just by his face and his voice when he spoke about her. I suggested that he take her out. I – um – I'm not sure if I really thought he'd do it or not. But, surprisingly, it never really bothered me." I opened my mouth to tell her that she didn't have to go on, I wanted to know but I didn't want it to hurt her to tell me.

But, she beat me to it. "They dated for about a year, she couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't going to leave Lily and me. We gave it a real shot for a while, hoping that we could find something in each out that we liked. We tried different things, nothing that made either of us want to keep it up." I could tell she was holding something back, but she moved along after a quick shake of her head. "That's when he met Cashmere. They really were great together, I think that he might have even loved her. She came to the funeral. She was, uh, she took the accident very badly. About a week later, they found her dead in the barracks. It didn't feel right deleting this picture, no one was really to blame for the circumstances that we were all in. In another life, another time, they could have been perfect for each other." Again, she was perfectly sincere. It was a true tribute to their friendship that she could see the happiness that he – her own husband – shared with this other woman. In a strange way, it was selfless and endearing.

"What did you do, while he was with them?" It would have only been fair for her to date other men as well. If I had been there, would she have chosen me to be with while she was married to him? I don't know that I could have been in that spot…or hers. I've always wanted her to myself.

"I actually went on a couple of first dates, no second dates... a guy from the gym that I went to, a nice man that worked at the butcher in our neighborhood and a woman from Gale's squad." Wait. _A woman?_ She just laughed at my expression… "Yes, a woman. It only took one date for me to know that, while I definitely appreciate the female form…I wouldn't want to date one! Two of us together was just too much!" She kept smiling while she randomly scrolled back through the pictures, then closed her laptop.

"Were you _with_ any of those other people?" I don't want to hear about her with any other men, but being a man myself…I just had to ask about the possibility of her being with another woman.

A smirk… that's all I get from her. She gets up, plugs her computer back in and flops back onto the bed, our faces just inches apart.

"No, I wasn't with any of them. There was only one other person besides Gale. When we were in our _'really trying'_ phase, I met a girl from the gym." Oh? Hmm. "She had pale skin, green eyes and bright red hair, her name was Roxy. We were really good friends, but we were only together a couple of times. She was truly amazing, I had never been truly attracted to a woman before her. I told Gale since it was part of our _agreement_. I'm not sure if he was jealous or just curious, but he wanted to be with us at the same time." Selfish asshole. "Well, it didn't go _exactly_ how he planned and the next morning he all but forbade me to see her again." There was that avoiding look again…

"What do you mean? It didn't go _exactly_ how he planned… two beautiful girls, one of them being you? That sounds like wet dream come true to me?"

Her face turned crimson, "are you sure you want to hear about this? Not just because of Gale, but – uh – because of the other stuff?"

"Kat, I told you that I'm not as shy as you think I am." She was watching the words leave my lips and I could hear her breath catch. "You can tell me anything."

"Are you su-"

I just cut her off, "trust me." My voice came out deeper than I expected.

Her pupils swelled with black and her body tensed up, I could feel the heat coming off of her. "Okay, well, that night she came over. We had already planned it out that her and Gale would fuck me at the same time, but when it came down to it… she, um…. well, she fucked Gale with her strap on, instead of me. I just watched her while she did it, she looked so beautiful with her hair down and her tits bouncing when she pushed into him. He must have been embarrassed that he liked it so much. He made me cancel my gym membership and change my phone number. We never talked about it after that."

 _Holy shit._ I shouldn't be hard right now, she was telling about her marital problems and what she did to try and fix it. But somehow, hearing about her girlfriend _fucking_ her husband has my dick harder than it's been in who knows how long…maybe ever. "Uh, how do you know he liked it…if you never talked about it, I mean." My voice was just above a whisper and still much deeper than normal, god…please don't look down at my crotch.

"Well, he – um – he came without either of us touching him." Oh fuck. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "After that, I gave up on meeting someone else and became a connoisseur of sex toys, I have about 30 or 40." That can't be true. Surely she could find someone to fuck her. Men, and apparently women too, should be lining up outside of her door to be with her.

She slowly came closer to me, her hand running over my stomach, her upper body almost crawling over mine. She reached over me, to her night stand and pulled open the drawer. Her lips slid down my cheek, to my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck and in my hair, "just look in my drawer." Her teeth slid along my earlobe and a groan left my throat before I could stop it. She pulled her body back over mine, to her side of the bed, but without her palm running along the bare skin just below my shirt and above my jeans. "Look." It wasn't a suggestion. I looked over my shoulder and there was every color, shapes and sizes of vibrators. Different balls and beads, a paddle and – gulp – a strap on.

I thought I couldn't get any harder, but at this moment I could seriously explode.

When I turn back to her, her eyes were completely black and her teeth bit into her lower lip. I know she wants me; I can smell it on her.

"I, uh….I um, I should pr-probably go." I seriously sound like this is my first time. God, I don't want to go. I want to be close to her, near her, in her. I want to feel her pussy swell around my dick. And she's probably so tight since she hasn't been with anyone in so long. I want her so bad, I'm literally throbbing. There must be a wet spot on the front of my jeans and it's going to get worse if she doesn't stop biting her lip. I quickly rollout of bed and I'm out of her room with three huge steps.

Her feet are right behind me, her arms are wrapped around my stomach and her hands under my shirt. Her skin is so fucking soft and warm. "Peeta… please touch me."

My body betrays me when she reaches down and grabs my dick through the denim of my jeans. "Peeta, I know you want me." She slips around me, gets on her tippy toes and licks down my jawline. "Don't you want me, Peeta?" Her whisper sends a shiver down my spine.

It's too late, I can't stop myself from taking her wrists in my left hand and pulling them high on the wall. I spin her around and force my body against hers, into the cool wall of the hallway. She's panting and pushing her ass into my hard dick, grinding against me. I roughly grab her breast through her shirt, pinching her nipple until she gasps. "Peeta, please fuck me." My right hand, reaches into her sweat pants and beneath her panties. She's so fucking wet. My thumb moves over her clit and I push one finger into her. A high pitched moan is the last thing that leaves her lips.

My voice is almost a growl in her ear, "Is this what you wanted? Hmm?" I put in another digit and finger her until she bucks against my hand. "Is this what you like? Would you rather it be my dick in your pussy instead of my fingers?" I chose that moment to push into her, pressing her harder against the wall. Pushing so hard that her breath comes out hard. "Next time, I won't have as much control. I'm just going to bend you over the bed, slap your ass and fuck you from behind." I know she's going to come, the moans and small sounds that leave her lips, the way her breast are heaving as I rub circles over her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me." Just like I demanded of her, she came on my fingers. I didn't stop until her pussy walls stopped clenching my fingers and her body drooped against mine.

I slid my fingers out of her, up to my mouth and sucked her wetness off of them. She tastes so fucking good. I gripped the base of my dick and pressed it in between her ass, causing her to gasp again. "I do want you, I always have. And when I do fuck you, it's not going to be up against your wall and fully dressed. I'm going to take my time with you and worship every inch of your body, just like you deserve."

I let go of her wrists and her arms fall down to her side. I turn her back around, lift her chin so her face looks at mine. Her eyes glance down at my lips and this time, I press my mouth to hers. Her knees shake and I wrap my arms around her waist. She sucks on my top lip and my tongue sweeps across her lips. Her mouth parts and I dominate her lips. Her hands grip my shirt on both sides, my hands still cupping her face and neck. I press my body into her one last time, my dick straining on my pants. It's taken all my will power not to come. I pull just an inch away from her. "I'll call you soon, Kat." I give her one last kiss on the corner of her lips where the corners of her mouth are turned upwards, grip my fingertips into her side and leave the apartment.

Once at home, it only takes three strokes to come all over my hand and ten minutes until I'm coming again in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss-

I'm _such_ a fucking idiot. I practically begged him to fuck me and he didn't. But, him slamming me up against the wall? Shoving his hand into my panties? Growling into ear when he pressed his dick into my ass? Especially him licking my come off his fingers. It's gotten me off several times before I had to go get Lily from school. No toys needed.

I couldn't stand to see Peeta that afternoon, so instead of risking being together in the pickup line I drove. Would he even call? Does he hate me? I feel like I've ruined everything. All those years that we had together, the years I wasted by being away. Now, trying to fuck him practically the first time we were alone together? I'm _such_ a fucking idiot.

I surprised Lily by taking her to the ice cream shop, let her pick any kind she wanted. She chose chocolate with gummy bears and crumbled cookies. I stuck with a classic, buttered pecan. Lily went on and on about her day. She loves Ms. Rue, her classroom, music class, recess, lunch – she's 4, I completely expected her to love everything. She said that Miche brought her cookies in his lunch and they shared. Like father, like son.

We decide to pay Auntie Prim a quick visit and bring her a sandwich from the Deli that's close to the hospital. Her lunch break is well over by the time we leave and Lily is sound asleep within minutes of us heading home. It's been such an up and down day. After not sleeping last night, thinking about Gale, taking my girl to school for her first day, breaking down at Peeta's, then our disaster of a visit at my house…it's nice to drive in the warm late afternoon sun, with the wind coming through the windows and blowing her hair across her face. She's so peaceful, I decide not to wake her and carry her up to the apartment.

It's still early – only 7:30, but we have both had an exhausting day. I take off her pretty red dress, gently take the braids out of hair and put her in her favorite jammies. She's tucked in and her nightlight is turned on. I flip through her backpack and fill out all the parenting forms that need to be done, hang up some pictures that she drew. I'm not sure what the pictures are exactly, it's obvious she gets her artistic skills from me…. which are none at all.

In school, I took swimming and archery with Gale. Peeta took art and baking. We were complete opposites, he would come to my swimming meets and I would be his taste-tester for his baking assignments. It worked perfectly.

I grab a couple of beers and run myself a bath. The water is as hot as it will go, with bubbles and some body oil poured into the water; I sink in. This is one thing I will say about this apartment, the bathtub is deep and the water is scalding. I send Prim a couple of pictures that I took of her and Lily. She really is an amazing Aunt and Lily loves her. I can't believe that I kept them apart for so long. Prim demanded that they have a day to themselves, so on Saturday they are going to the movies and 'camping' at Prim's house. She asked if Rory could come, but I'll have to think on it. It's not fair to Rory, but I just need to mentally prepare myself. It's not right to him, Gale or Lily, but it has to be done.

Maybe I'll call Jo or maybe I'll stay home, eat a gallon of ice cream and watch some love story that is sure to make me cry. I still have a couple of days to decide.

After the water has cooled and my toes are wrinkly, I wipe up all the bubbles that spilled over and put on my old green robe. It was probably one of the most expensive clothing item that I had bought myself. I was pregnant with Lily and miserable, it was so soft and fit around my huge belly. I throw my beer bottles away and grab two more. I double checked my email and saw one from Jo, she sent in my application and said everything looks good. I don't really _need_ the job, but it would be nice to meet new people and not sit around my apartment all the time. I've considered taking a few college courses, but not exactly sure what to take them in. Something that could help in our future, after the money runs out. Once I scroll through all my neglected social media accounts and finish up my remaining beers, I close up my laptop.

10:30 – as soon as I lay down, my mind runs through the day for the hundredth time.

Once my brain has started to slow down and the beer started to hit me, the beeping of my phone startles me back awake. Seriously Prim? She must be getting off work. Another text notification.

I pull myself out of bed, get my phone off the charger and cuddle back under my sheets before unlocking my screen.

 _2 messages._

 _Prim: We look soooooo cute! Let me know what you think about having dinner with Rory. Love you! xoxoxox_

 _Peeta: still awake?_

Oh shit. I wasn't expecting to hear from him today or honestly, a few days. I'm not even over my embarrassment from earlier. I guess I could ignore it and apologize tomorrow. I know it's a bad idea to reply right now. But, then again…I wouldn't be me if I made good choices.

 _Me: you know me, I'm a night owl._

 _Peeta: so about earlier…_

Then nothing, was I supposed to say something? Explain myself? Apologize? I guess neither of those are a bad idea. I expected him to reply back with something about the kids, or anything really. Instead, I stared at the '…' for what seemed like minutes before slamming the phone down in frustration onto the bed.

 _Peeta: I can't stop thinking about what you said and how good you taste._

Seriously? Fuck. Thankfully I didn't put any panties on, because they'd be soaked.

 _Me: what I said?_

 _Me: also, I spent an hour in bed after you left thinking about you tasting me and pushing me up against the wall._

 _Peeta: about you and roxy and gale. I don't think I've ever been so fucking turned on just hearing about it._

 _Me: really?_

 _Peeta: yeah…I wanted you so bad. I was so hard when I left._

 _Me: why didn't you stay?_

 _Peeta: I didn't want our first time to be like that._

 _Peeta: as much as I wanted to fuck you in your bed, and the hall, and the bathroom counter, and the kitchen…I want to do things right with you this time. when can I take you on a date?_

 _Me: I'm free on Saturday._

 _Peeta: Saturday it is… I'll see you at 6._

A date! My stomach has butterflies in it, my mind is twirling and my pussy is so wet for him. I've never felt all of that at once for someone. Where will we go? Where will Miche to go? Will he kiss me again? What should I wear? Should I buy something new? Maybe I should ask Prim.

 _Peeta: what exactly did you do in bed for an hour after I left?_

 _Me: what exactly did you do after you left here? ;)_

 _Peeta: well…..just thought of you…..twice =)_

 _Me: me too….three times._

 _Peeta: uuuugh, you're killing me._

 _Peeta: goodnight Kat, I have to catch up to you. ;)_

 _Me: goodnight Peeta, maybe tomorrow you can tell me about it._

Thinking of him, in his bed is too much for me to resist. Now that I've seen his room and his bed, I can picture him perfectly. I saw his cock through his pants when he was here in my bed, I felt it pushed up against my ass and I can only imagine how it would feel inside of me. His hands are so big and so strong, the way he held my wrists above my head was the first time I had really focused directly on them.

After I finished myself off, for the fourth time today, I fell deep into sleep clutching my phone – just in case he calls.

Peeta-

 _Katniss: goodnight Peeta, maybe tomorrow you can tell me about it._

I'm not sure that she wants to hear about all the dirty things that I think about doing to her, but after today maybe she would.

Delly had finally given in to some of the suggestions that I made to her; anal, handcuffs, spanking. But it never went past those initial times. She said that the only reason that she allowed it was because I wanted it so much and I wouldn't let up until she did it. But I wanted her to like it too. I wanted her to want it as much as I did. Really, I just wanted her to want me and for me to want her. Sadly, that was never really the case. Other than those few times, I was left to my own imagination and I had all but memorized the websites that featured videos that I got off on.

It seems like since Katniss came back into town, she just has to float through my mind and my dick responds. I haven't touched myself this much since I was a teenager. And even back then, it was her that did this to me. When we were younger, it was enough to think about how soft her skin was when our hands would accidentally touch when we walked or the scent of her hair when she would let it out of her braid and shake it out. At her swim meets, she would wear her green one-piece bathing suit. After she would exit the pool, her nipples would harden and the way the water would drip down her slender body made me excited every time. I don't think I ever missed one of her events. She just does something to me, makes the hunger in me insatiable.

One of the reasons I picked Delly is because they were so different. There was no way I could mistake her for Katniss. Kat was slender, small chested, petite. Delly was thicker, ample and almost as tall as I was. I felt like it was one way that I could 'get back' at her.

Being in her bed earlier, hearing her talk about Roxy and her tits bouncing as she fucked Gale, was so fucking hot. Just hearing the words come off of her lips and watching her blackened pupils grow, then her leaning across the top part of my body…it gave me a sense of how it would be to have her on top of me, with all of her weight spread across my body. She's so small, I could easily pick her up and fuck her up against the wall or anywhere I wanted, really.

Having her pressed up against the wall, the way that my fingers slid into her pussy, the sounds that she made when I ran my thumb across her clit, the tightness of her pussy when she came and finally, the taste that was left on my fingers was too much for me. My dick was straining against my pants. All it would have taken was a touch of her hand or the softness of her lips on the head to shoot come all over her.

Maybe I should call her, just the sound of her voice would be enough to finish me off again…


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta-

I've loved her for years, more than I really can count. I truly thought she and I were inevitable. We were inseparable. My father was in love with her mother when they were in high school. When she broke up with him and married Mr. Everdeen, my dad was crushed. Our fathers became good friends. Before my dad died, he admitted that he originally became friendly with him because he felt like it was the only way to be close to Eva. He felt like even a completely platonic, wishful relationship was better than not being near her. I never understood him until she left with Gale.

After the summer picnic, I'd pressed her. Told her that I loved her, wanted her to be mine forever. I knew that she loved me too, we had talked about our futures and they always included each other. I talked about long term; taking over the bakery, babies and growing up. She talked about short term; the summer after school, adventures, jobs. I never knew what to say to tell her that she was the one. The only one for me. I wanted her beside me, working the front counter of the bakery while I ran the kitchen. I wanted her pregnant, with my babies, resting her feet on a stool while there were no customers. She was the one I wanted to grow old with, until it was time for us to pass the bakery along to our kids.

She never thought she was good enough, I couldn't understand it. She was the only thing that mattered, the reason I tried in anything that I did. She claimed there were better things out there for me, someone better. I yelled at her, I lost it. I told her she was wrong and couldn't see past her own insecurities to know that there was no one else for me. I literally backed her into a corner, thinking that the louder I was and the more sternly I spoke, that she would come to understand my want – my need for her. She left with both of us crying. I was hurt and she was scared, two weeks later she left with Gale. The worst part was that I had to hear it from my dad.

I wished and hoped and pined for her, praying that she would come back from District 2. I wrote countless letters, never even knowing her address. I even went to District 2, I roamed the streets hoping that I would see her until it was time for my return bus. I only wanted to tell her that I was sorry, not for what I said but for making her feel like she needed to run. I would have given her anything. A wedding ring, space or anything in between. I still would, even to this day.

After I came back from District 2, I went on a sleeping and drinking binge. I woke up two weeks later, tucked all of my feelings away figuratively and put everything that I still had of hers into a box in my closet. Years' worth of pictures, notes we had written, the pearl necklace that I was going to give her and countless other things.

Delly sought me out, knowing about what happened. She was the opposite of Katniss, which was a plus. Beautiful, flawless, pale skin. Long, bouncy blonde curls. A thicker body, huge breasts and she was easy. She truly was beautiful. She made me forget that my heart was hurting. A few months later, when we drove out to the slag heap – where everyone went to hookup – I fucked her in the back seat of my car, wishing that she was thinner, with darker skin and long black hair that hit her waist. After that, I stopped wishing and pining for Katniss. I never stopped hoping, but I tried to look forward.

I asked her to marry me, much to my mother's delight and we bought our house together. Shortly after, she was pregnant with Miche. I had everything I had wanted; the bakery, a beautiful pregnant wife and someone to grow old with. But I didn't want any of it with her.

Mr. Everdeen and Prim would still come in to the bakery. Prim was so excited to report that Katniss was pregnant and she was to be an aunt. I closed the bakery after they left. I sat in the dark kitchen, cried and drank myself into a blackout. Delly found me the next morning when I hadn't come home the night before.

After Delly's postpartum issues, I'm not sure if she changed or if she started saying the things and acting the way that she always wanted to. I always tried, but I never let Delly know that only half my heart was in it. I would have continued on, accepted my fate if it weren't how she treated Miche. He didn't deserve it.

Being with Delly was so draining in the end, we were hateful to each other. We said things that we didn't mean, or at least I didn't mean. I'm not too sure about her. We slept in separate wings of the house, she only sought me out when she wanted to be with me physically since I was all she ever knew. I was so careful those last few times because I knew I couldn't last through another baby with her. On the day I brought Miche to live with me in the bakery, I pulled out Katniss' box from the closet in my childhood room. I felt instantly better, I still didn't have her but at least it wasn't shut away any longer.

Thankfully I met Annie and Finn during my really down time. They were there for me when I truly had no one else. They have become my family that I don't have. More than my family really, my lifelines. Somehow we all grew together and it became something I wasn't expecting and that I didn't know that I needed. I truly couldn't imagine my life without them. After Kat left and then things went down south with Delly, I didn't think that I would have anyone that I could connect with on a real level. They really became that for me, individually and as a pair.

When the divorce was final, the child documents were filed and the house was sold, I let out a breath of relief that I had held for months. Miche was mine, she was moving and we were free. Free to start on our own life. Even if I never found anyone to fill the other half of my heart, I had Miche and the O'dairs. They are my life, the only ones I really needed.

Miche was my sole focus. Until a Sunday morning, when I saw the three of them sitting in the storefront floor eating cookies and giggling. Kat and Lily were the rest of my heart. The piece of my life that had been missing for so many years.

Katniss-

We were so young and I didn't know what I really needed. I was too headstrong and stubborn to even consider his words. When he raised his voice to me, walked me back into the wall of his bedroom, I felt trapped. Like a wild animal caught in a snare. His eyes were black with fury and his voice was rough. I was scared because I knew he was being truthful, that he really loved me and I loved him just as much. He was destined for a better life. A better life than I deserved. Why couldn't he understand that there were so many other options for him, so many girls that would have been better for him?

I saw the way his mother looked at me, like a charity case. She made off handed comments about me, under her breath that no one else could hear. I was poor, too thin, too dark, too different, too plain, too needy. His father adored me, but I'm not convinced that it was about me. I half believed that it was because I was my mother's daughter.

I loved him, for years. I never knew how to tell him. I wanted to, every time we were together. I thought that he felt the same, but I was too in my own head to believe it. The only person I admitted my own feelings for him was to myself. I'm the only one that could save Peeta from taking the destructive path that was a life with me.

After the fight, Gale found me in the meadow. He asked me to go away with him, to move to District 2. He promised a totally different life and adventures that we could never have here. Then he kissed me for the first time. It was nothing that I wanted. I wanted soft curls that swept across my forehead, I wanted smooth hands that smelled like cinnamon and caressed my face. I pushed that aside and told him that I would go. It was better for everyone this way. I could send money back home from Gale's salary since we knew how to live on almost no money and Peeta would be free to marry a girl that would make him and his family happy.

After the move, there no adventures, barely enough money to go around and we couldn't get along. I resented him and he barely tolerated me. We were alone in a place where we knew no one. We mended our friendship and slowly started to like each other.

Many months after we were settled into our new life, I spoke with Prim who confided that Peeta had married Delly and they were expecting. I was devastated and had no one to turn to in my misery, except Gale. I was pregnant with Lily soon after. It never made things better with Gale like I had hoped, and of course it never made me forget Peeta – which was always the ultimate goal. We were both unhappy but fiercely dedicated to each other. We were always loyal to our friendship, no matter who we were sleeping with. I loved who he was when he was with Glimmer and Cashmere, he was happy. Almost like the friend I had in District 12. It never hurt me to see him with someone else, because my heart was with someone else too. I never really loved Gale like I did Peeta. I loved Peeta so much, that I left so he could have a better life even if he didn't understand. When I was honest with myself, I didn't understand my actions either.

Lily and I lived by our own rules, we did what we wanted. We went hiking, stayed out all day. Stayed up watching movies all night. She loved her dad, I never stopped that. He just split his time between us and the wife he wished he had. I respected what he felt for Cashmere. She understood what he and I had, she never pushed the decisions we had made together. In different circumstances, a different time, we could have all been friends and they could have been happy together.

At the funeral, no other family came. Only me, Lily, and Cashmere. The others were all Gale's work friends and colleagues. Lily was confused and sad, not understanding that he wouldn't be back. I watched Cashmere, she cried and mourned. I couldn't help but be somewhat jealous for what she was feeling. She truly and deeply cared for him.

Two weeks later, a head Peace Keeper brought news that Cashmere was found dead in her room on base. They had found items that belonged to Gale. I'm sure they felt sorry for me, thinking that I wasn't aware of the relationship that they had. The box contained movie tickets, restaurant napkins, pictures of them, little notes he had written her. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, it would have taken away from what they had. It wasn't her fault that we were so fucked up. I scanned the pictures so I could remember what happy Gale looked like, someday Lily would need to know even if she didn't understand. I left it all at Gale's grave on the day that we left the District for home.

I knew that someday I would see Peeta in town. It was too small not to see him again. I mentally prepared myself to run into his gorgeous wife and a car full of blonde babies. I could have never imagined or readied myself for that smile and the love that he had in his eyes when I saw him standing in the doorway of the bakery. Miche and Peeta are my home and I'm ready, ready for more.


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta-

I don't see her for the rest of the week, since the Monday that I was at her house. I've spent time with her a million times when we were younger, but this time I'm nervous for our date. A real date! Even back then, I had never officially asked her out. Even though she's been the only thing on my mind this week, we've only shared a few text messages. I've tried to stay busy, but the days just crawl by.

Finally, it's Saturday. I wake up earlier than usual, I'm too excited to get the day started to sleep. I let Miche sleep while I'm downstairs. He'll come down when he's hungry for breakfast. Annie should be here around seven to take him for the day. Finn already said he has plans to take him swimming and to a movie tonight. Cheese buns and cookies are the first things in the ovens.

When Annie gets there, I ask her to watch over everything for a couple of minutes. I quickly drive over to the apartment and leave a box with two notes taped to the top for my girls.

 ** _Lily, Have a fun day with Aunt Prim! Miche and I will see you soon! -Peeta_**

 ** _Kat, I'll be over at 7. Wear pajamas. See you tonight. - P_**

Back at the bakery, Miche is awake and eating a cheese bun with Annie. He already has a bag packed and he's sleepily resting on Annie's lap. Both of them fill a need in each other's hearts. He needs cuddles and she needs someone to love on. I always hope that she and Finn can have their own someday. They would make the best parents.

She palms my cheeks, making me look directly into her face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Call us if you need us." She gives me a quick kiss on the check and they're off. Auntie Ann and Miche leave shortly after packing a box of breakfast items for Uncle Finn. They truly are the best. I need to have Katniss meet them.

The mornings alone always go quickly, baking is my favorite part of the day. Once everything is set up and ready for opening, I have a chance to clean up and check my phone.

 _Katniss: Thank you for breakfast…. if you call cookies breakfast… pajamas? Really?_

 _Me: There isn't much difference between cookies and donuts. Pajamas._

The day goes quickly and soon enough it's time to close up. I plan on just taking a short shower, but the thought of Katniss in her night clothes has me too worked up to leave without a release. After I'm sated and dressed in plaid pajama pants and an old wrestling t-shirt, I head out. The original plan was to take her to the drive in theatre in District 13, but it was only playing kids movies tonight. Which, I would love to take the kids there, it's my absolute dream. My beautiful girl and our children, all cuddled up in the back of the car watching movies.

Instead, I decided on an indoor movie marathon, complete with Chinese food and cheesecake. The strawberry cheesecake I made this morning, it's always better after it sits. The Chinese, I am going to pick up an assortment of things from the only decent restaurant in town. I gather up everything we need; beer, an array of movies, and fresh strawberries to go with the cheesecake.

I really didn't want to be so presumptuous as to bring condoms, since it's our first date. But it did take me some time to talk myself out of bringing them.

Katniss-

Of course he's early! Damn that man and his punctuality. I'm barely out of the shower, I went for a long run after Prim picked up Lily to try and rid myself of some of the nervousness that had built up. _It's just Peeta. It's just Peeta._ I have to keep telling myself. After my total body maintenance – which Jo insisted on – exfoliating, shaving, lotioning, deep conditioning, the works; I pulled on some short pajama shorts, a lacy tank top and a sweatshirt over the top, forgoing the panties and bra. Fuck it- If we're staying home, I might as well be comfortable.

He looks just as handsome as ever, even in sleep pants and a t-shirt that I'm pretty sure he's worn a million times. He's thought of everything. Food, beer, dessert, complete with strawberries and whipped cream, movies.

I lay out a blanket in the living room floor and he spreads out all the food he got, a little bit of everything. I'm a pretty basic eater, so I don't stray too far from the sweet and sour chicken and the general tso's chicken. We watch some new Marvel movie while we eat, commenting on how much they differ from the comic story lines. He tells me about his day and a little bit about Annie and Finn. They truly sound amazing and he's adamant that he and Miche are lucky to have them around. He seems really relaxed and open when talking about them, his whole demeanor changes. It's easy to pick up on.

Apparently he and Annie met when she was working at the store next door, she's sweet, shy and caring. The complete opposite of her husband Finnick; who's loud, crass and strangely comfortable with his open sexuality despite being completely and unquestionably in love with Annie. Somehow, Annie doesn't mind either, when he shamelessly flirts with other men and women. Peeta said he questioned it in the beginning, but eventually just accepted it and loves that they are totally perfect for each other. Annie was the first one to really notice when things with Delly got really bad. Then, they kind of adopted Peeta and Miche. From the way he talks about them, I can tell they all have a special relationship.

I tell him about Rory and Prim's plans with Lily. I had finally broken down and made the decision that they should meet. We all had lunch in a small café downtown and I introduced him as her dad's brother. Rory always was a sweet boy and I could see the love in his eyes as he pulled Lily onto his lap. He gladly took to the name 'Uncle _Rowy'_ since we are still working on pronunciation. I shouldn't have even made Prim wait for a decision, it's obvious that Lily needed him and it was obvious that he adored her.

Peeta puts all the food away and I set up another movie, an old one that I'm sure we've both seen. I excuse myself to the bathroom, I'm not sure if it's the 3 or 4 beers that I've had or if it's him that's making me flush. I pull off my sweatshirt and grab the blanket from the floor before sinking into the loveseat. He pulls my feet into his lap and both of us let out a sigh.

This is our element, relaxing and being ourselves. I'm not sure how many times we sat in this same position all throughout high school. He mindlessly rubs my feet as we both stare at the tv, I'm not sure if he's actually watching it because I know I'm not.

His hands are so strong and feel so different than my own skin – Thank you pedicure! His round cheeks and youthful face have turned into the features of a man, his jawline is strong and his facial hair makes him look so rugged. I wonder what his stubble would feel like between my thighs. A small groan leaves my lips without me noticing at the thought of his mouth on my smooth pussy and his squeeze on the arch of my foot. God, I have got to get it together! The tightness of his grip is what brings me to, my head shoots back up from resting on the arm of the couch. His eyes meet mine, the size of his pupils covers his bright blue. I watch as he absentmindedly licks his lips.

"I- um, I'm going to use your restroom." I only nod and watch as he awkwardly tries to conceal the tenting in his thin pajama pants. Fuck. I want him so bad. What kind of girl would I be if I fucked him on our first 'date'? But, this isn't just _any_ date, this is Peeta. My Peeta.

I throw out our empty beer bottles and grab a couple more, when I come back from the kitchen he's sitting in the middle of the couch. His face is flush and his hair looks like he's run his fingers through it over and over. He holds his arm out, allowing me to press into his side and cuddle in. He is so familiar and warm, it's easy to nuzzle into his neck. I must have dozed off because when I wake, the movie is over and his arms are wrapped around me.

"Kat? Sweetheart, it's past midnight… I have to open the bakery early." The drowsiness in his voice makes me swoon. I love to be in charge, but his terms of endearment make my heart swell.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I didn't mean to fall asleep. You're just so safe and warm." His breath catches in his throat. Why in the world did I say that? Clearly, I can't be trusted in my sleepy state.

"No, I love being here with you." he pulls me closer and presses his lips to my hair. "Next time, I just need to schedule someone else to open the next day." I can feel his lips turn up into a smile. "C'mon, let me tuck you in and I'll lock the door on my way out.

I'm too sleepy to argue and to be honest, it's nice to have someone dote over me. I don't think I've really ever had that; Gale wasn't that type of husband. Or Maybe I wasn't the type of wife that would allow it. Peeta scoops me up into his arms, leaving the blanket on the couch with my sweatshirt. He maneuvers through the house perfectly, stepping over Lily's toys and turning on the bathroom nightlight for guidance.

The cool, soft sheets are such a contrast to the warm crook of his neck and the firmness of his chest. He takes such care in pulling the sheets up and around my body, tucking the blankets in under my bare feet. I feel the softest kiss on my cheek from him, if my eyes weren't focused on him I might have missed it. "Peeta?" He only gives me a small 'hmmm?' in question asking me to continue, "Will you just stay with me until I fall asleep?" I sound so small and desperate, but that's how I feel. I don't want him to go. Tonight has been so perfect. No pressure, both of us being ourselves. Falling into our old routine.

"Always."

He sits up against my headboard with my head in his lap. Running his fingers through my hair and down the back of my arm. I can feel my eyes getting heavy, the soothing pattern of his touch pushing me towards sleep. I know when I wake up, that he won't be there. Just the thought gives me a small bolt of energy. I pull myself up into a sitting position beside him, my forehead cradled in his neck. His arms settle around me, holding me up and pulling me into him. I can feel his pulse, the hot coming from his skin under his shirt and the way his breathing picks up a little. He cranes his neck to look down towards me, only causing his cheek to press into my hair. He lets off a slight shudder when I run my finger along his jawline and shift my head so that our lips almost meet. His eyes are glossed over and staring at my mouth. "I had a really nice time with you tonight." It's almost a whisper, he doesn't respond so I'm not exactly sure that he heard me. When his eyes flick from my mouth to my meet my gaze, his smile is so beautiful and I can see it in his eyes. It's **_me_** that pulls his lips to mine. **_Me_** that kisses him, softly at first and **_me_** that runs my tongue over his lips- asking for permission to be let in. It's also **_me_** , that relinquishes control when he shifts his head to overtake control. Dominating the kiss and my body. He pulls my neck up to an angle that suits him and holds my body against his tightly. Then, it's **_me_** that moans into the kiss, causing him to groan and tighten his grip.

After the thorough kiss, he puts his hand to the side of my head and lays it back on his shoulder. I'm in almost the exact position as when we started, except my breathing is heavy and I'm turned on. Again, he strokes my hair until my eyes are too heavy to open. I vaguely remember him sliding me back into bed and a kiss being pressed into my lips.

In the mid-morning when I wake, I venture out into the living room. He's folded the blanket, fixed the pillows. Taken out the beer bottles and trash. There is even a bag of cheese buns that he must have brought back over, with a note.

 _Kat, Thank you for an amazing evening. Please let me know when I can see you again. I didn't want to leave you last night, you looked absolutely beautiful. -P_

I wish he wouldn't have left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peeta-

 _Katniss: Thank you for dinner last night and breakfast this morning._

 _Katniss: Although...it would have been nice to see you this morning._

I seriously have got to figure out how to see this girl more often.

 _Me: Good morning sunshine! I hated to leave, you looked so beautiful._

 _Me: When can I see you again?_

I absolutely hated dragging myself out of her arms during the night. She looked gorgeous, she was so warm and cuddled into my side. That is where I want to wake up every morning, for the rest of my life. While, I love any time that I get to spend with her, I just want more of a guaranteed schedule with her and Lily. I just don't want to rush into anything and I would never want to scare or intrude.

What the hell, I'll give it a shot.

 _Me: We always have movie night on Wednesdays? We would love it if you both came._

 _Katniss: That sounds really fun. Let us know what time and what to bring._

I know what she can bring, all her stuff and move in with us. But, knowing her, that will take forever. Baby steps. We'll get there.

Wednesday completely drags to get here. I'm closing up tonight and I have someone coming in early tomorrow to open up- just in case I can convince my girls to stay the night tonight. Miche and I are pretty clean, especially since we spend most nights eating with Finn and Annie, but I spend my lunch break cleaning up the apartment and getting everything ready for this evening. Thankfully Finn is going to pick up Miche at school, which gives me time to finish up my prep work so I can close up a little earlier.

"Hey bro, getting ready for tonight? I know it's been like a million years since you got laid…so you should probably jack off before she gets here. Maybe twice." Finn nonchalantly mentions as he looks around for something to eat. Miche brings him a cookie from the front, they high-five and Finn pulls him up onto his shoulders. "Do you even have any condoms that aren't expired?" I throw my arms in the air dramatically and signal him with my eyes to Miche. Thankfully he is blissfully unaware and happily eating his cookie.

"Miche-y, can you take your bag upstairs so I can talk to your dad for a sec? Love you, bud." Miche wiggles his fingers with Finn, doing their special handshake and he skips up the stairs.

"Don't make a mess!" I yell up the stairs to him while Finn flops down at the huge table that I do my cutting on. "Can you please not say condoms and jacking off around the kid? I didn't think I'd have to worry about him hanging out with you until he was at least a pre-teen."

He only shrugs it off, "He's heard way worse from Annie. So, are you going to bang her tonight or what? You know I want to hear all about it." He's picking at a pastry, "I mean, you already finger-fucked her at her house…plus, I saw her at the store this week and she's smokin' hot…. even Ann said so, and you know how picky she is." Clearly, I need to stop over sharing with Finn.

"Seriously Finn, I will only go as fast as she wants…I mean, her husband did just die and I've only loved her for like, my whole life. But yeah, she is totally hot. And stop saying shit like 'finger-fucking'…no one says that shit."

"Whatever dude, just let me know what happens. Annie's cooking tomorrow, so come over for dinner and give us all the details. I have to live vicariously through you, since all I have is married sex now."

"Bullshit! You know that I can hear you and her fucking when I'm there and you – and her too for a matter of fact – tell me WAY too much about what you do in bed, so I know you aren't just having plain 'ole married sex."

"She tells you about it?!" His eyes bulging out, "God, she's so hot." He's so ridiculous, I'd swear he thinks about sex more than a teenage boy and so does she, they are perfect together. "Well, I better go. Text me if anything good happens…we'll see you tomorrow. Invite her to dinner sometime…and if she's up for a foursome- you know we're down." He shoots me a quick wink and laughs when I roll my eyes.

"Alright, I'll see when she can come by for dinner… Maybe Mags can watch the kids one night and we can all go out for drinks. And Finn, please just meet her a few times before you try to get her to sleep with you."

"Dude, I'm not sure she'll be able to wait that long." He slaps me on the ass and heads out the door. That's my best friend, always thinking with his dick. He's really the best, I'm so lucky to have found him and Ann.

I glance over to the clock and decide to close up half an hour early. She'll be coming through the back, so I flip the "open" sign to closed and turn off the front lights. Everything is finished and ready for opening, I'll probably still come down and check on everything in the morning when I make Miche's lunch, but I can do that with the girls here…if they they'll agree to stay. I contemplate Finn's advice on jacking off in the shower before she gets here. The last thing I need is for my dick to be hard all night long from being close to her, so I hurry through making myself come. Hopefully that will keep my erections at bay for tonight. Dinner is close to ready, I'd prepped everything earlier on my lunchbreak. I made a fresh loaf of bread for dinner right before I closed down the ovens and an apple pie for afterwards. When I get her text that she's at the backdoor, I practically fly down the stairs.

When I told them to dress comfortably, I was hoping she would wear a sweatshirt or something that covered her whole body. But, fuck no. She's wearing the tightest yoga pants I've ever seen, she definitely has the body for it and there's no way she's wearing panties under those things. Her hair is down in a loose braid, with the end hanging over her shoulder and falling next to the V in her t-shirt that barely shows the top of her cleavage. _Goddamn it!_ I should have make myself come twice.

Lily looks absolutely adorable, she's wearing her frilly princess nightgown from the first time I met her and a shiny plastic tiara. I bow to her and invite her inside, she gives a curtsey back to me and giggles.

"Princess Lily, Sir Miche is upstairs awaiting your arrival. You may find him in the toy room." I tip my head forward to her and she skips up the stairs. The smirk on Kat's face makes it all worth it. I hold my hand out to her, when she takes it and passes by me- I can smell the sweetness of her skin and hair. Fuck, it's going to be hard to keep my eyes and hands off of her. "You look absolutely stunning." I whisper into the spot right behind her ear, I can feel the shiver that runs up her body and through her fingers. I close up the door and she puts a 6pack in the fridge. I love that she's a beer drinker. Delly hated beer.

Katniss is not what I would classify as a 'hugger', not like Delly who would practically throw herself at everyone she saw that she even slightly knew. So, when Kat turns to me and presses her body against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her tippy toes to get as close as possible- I'm caught off guard. My legs stumble back but I quickly regain my footing, definitely won't let a moment of closeness with her pass me by. I love the way my arms fit all the way around her and she tips her head slightly to the side to allow my face to hollow into the side of her neck. The way her chest presses into mine when she's straining to be as tall as she can to meet me. Fuck! She smells so good and she's so light, I could easily pick her up and fuck her up against the refrigerator. _Calm down. Breathe. Don't focus on how good she feels; how soft her skin is. Damn it! Okay, calm down. Breathe._

"Thanks for having us over Peeta, I've missed you..." The last part was barely a whisper, but it makes my heart flutter and my dick twitch as she runs her hand down my thigh. She softly moans when I kiss the crease at her shoulder and neck, barely skimming my tongue over her skin up to her ear. I don't want to push too far, with the kids being upstairs. Her voice is raspy and sexy when she tells me, "I've been thinking of you..." _Goddamn it!_ Well, if she wants to play it like that. I know how she likes it.

I push her against the side of the panty, out of the line of sight if someone were to come down the stairs, and pull one of her legs up and around my waist. Clearly she's surprised, her chest is heaving...up and down and her eyes are wide. "You've been thinking of me? Hmm?" It's a growl in her ear. I know she likes it; I can feel the heat from her center on my already-hard dick. So much for my previous actions preventing _this_ from happening. "Have you been touching yourself while you're thinking of me?" She nods and I can feel the ' _mmmm'_ that leaves her lips. I have one arm snaked underneath her ass, holding her up. I was right, definitely no panties. I use the other hand to grab at her wrist, she gasps when I suck her two middle fingers into my mouth, leaving them wet with my spit. Then I pull out the waist of her stretchy pants and put her hand inside, "Show me." Her eyes darken and she licks her lips instinctively.

She's hesitant, but she lowers her hand down further into her pants. I can feel her leg tighten around me as she starts to rub her clit. I pull her other leg up and around me, she twists her ankles together and uses the pantry wall to keep her balance. With my hands free, I pull her tshirt up to expose her chest. "Fuck," is the only thing I can say when I see the white lace covering her dark nipples. They're hard, I can see them straining against the fabric of her bra. She and I don't break eye contact as I reach with my mouth and bite at her. Sucking and nipping through her bra. Her hand starts moving faster between us and she's rolling her hips against mine. Goddamn it! All I want to do is throw her over my butcher block table and fuck her from behind while I pull her hair and slap her ass.

She's close. Her chest is heaving, her thighs are clenching and unclenching. I buck up into her, matching her rhythm. "Come for me sweetheart, come now." I smash her up against the wall and press my mouth against hers, I swallow the panting and the moan that sounds like my name that comes from lips. Her hand motions stop and the heaving in her chest slows. I let her legs down slowly and pull her in completely.

"Fuck, Peeta." Is all she says as she pulls me in and kisses me deeply. I'm sure she can feel my dick straining against her stomach. Shit. I should have listened to Finnick and jacked off twice.

"You head upstairs and check on the kids, I just- ah- need a minute." I'm sure I'm blushing. I watch as her eyes drift down to my old athletic shorts. She palms my hardness through my thin shorts and stands up tall to kiss me again.

Fuck me.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss-

Movie night goes really well. We eat the food that Peeta made, which is SO delicious. Miche and Lily entertain us with stories and bits of gossip from their school class. Miche begs to watch a cartoon movie that he is sure that Lily will love. Lily is absolutely giddy when Peeta pops popcorn on the stove and pours on different sugary flavors. Peeta and Miche have set up a fort of sorts for the kids to lay in and watch the movie. There are pillows, small and big, quilts and blankets.

Peeta and I start on separate ends of the couch but end up gravitating towards the middle, ending with my back against his belly and my head resting high on his chest. His huge arms make me feel so safe. He starts with them wrapped around me, then he mindlessly fingers through my hair. We make it through the first movie and as the credits start to play, both of the kids are long asleep. Miche is spread eagle under a pile of blankets and Lily has her arm flung across his face, softly snoring. Like mother like daughter. I pull a blanket over her and tuck in Miche's feet, giving them both a soft kiss on the forehead.

I allow Peeta to lead me by the hand into his bedroom, leaving the door barely cracked. He pulls me down beside him. It feels so surreal to be back here with him. We've done this a million times before. Me, cuddled into his side, in his room. But this time, it's different…it's better. Our beautiful babies are asleep in the living room. We're older, hopefully wiser. I always thought I had made a mistake leaving. But maybe that's exactly what we both needed to get to this point. And, what starts out as a really passionate, fast pace kiss ends with me asleep in his arms, on top of the blankets. Our first night together is spent fully dressed, and completely kid appropriate.

When I wake the next morning, there's a blanket neatly tucked around me, the sun is streaming in through the blinds and dancing on the bed sheet and everything is quiet. We parents know that no noise is a blessing and a curse. My heart speeds up, I'm instantly in panic mode. Throwing back the blanket and dashing into the living room. The note, the freshly picked dandelion and the bag of cheese buns on the table instantly settles me.

 _Kat,_

 _Don't panic! I made the kid's lunches and took them to school. I just went to run a couple of errands and I'll be home. Relax! You deserve it. Make yourself at home._

 _XOX_

 _Peeta_

How could I have ever gotten so lucky to find this man twice in my life? Glancing at the clock, they must not have left too long ago…so I probably have some time. Predictably, Peeta has all the towels in the same place as they used to be. I rifle through his drawers, trying to be as non-invasive as possible and grab an old t-shirt and some of his boxers. His bathroom is nothing like my apartment. He must have redone it when he moved back here. What used to be a small, functional room is now luxurious and beautifully modern. I love the smell of his shampoo, it gives me a small bit of satisfaction knowing that when I leave here- I'll still smell like him. His body wash smells subtle and almost spicy. I love the way it lingers on his skin at the end of the day, especially when it's mixed with cinnamon and his sweat. Once I'm clean and dry, I pull my hair up into a braid and dress in his clothes. I'm practically swimming in his old 'Mellark's Bakery' t-shirt, but it makes me feel small and sexy.

He's already cleaned up the remnants of our movie night, so I pull a book from his bookshelves. It's one of the only books that isn't food or art related. No calls or texts from him, so I settle back into his bed. The room is on the backside of the bakery, so it stays relatively dark and cool. There's just enough of a sliver of light from the blinds to allow me see the pages of my book.

I had either fallen back asleep or was lost in a daydream because I didn't hear him come in, but he's there in the bedroom doorframe watching me. Smiling.

Peeta-

This is how every one of my dreams start of her, I come home and she's lying in our bed. Even better that she's wearing my underwear and my old t-shirt. The one with my last name on it. the name that I want her to have too. She must have woken shortly after I took the kids to school. I made them fresh donuts and searched through Miche's clothes to find the least 'boyish' clothes that he had. Lily was happy with what we found, I can't braid but was pretty successful with a basic ponytail. The kids were so happy to be able to ride to school together and I saw a couple of raised eyebrows from the mom cliques that hang out around the front of the school. Katniss will get a laugh out of that.

I pull the book that's clutched in her fingers and set it on the bedside table. Neither of us say anything. It's not really necessary. She watches my face, looking over her body. She's fully covered, but she's never looked sexier. My shirt swallows her up, her shoulder peeks out and it hangs over her full chest. Under my gaze, I can see her nipples tighten. There is the smallest strip of her stomach showing, right above the band of my boxers that she's rolled several times to keep them up. Her legs are long and tan; her toes are painted a pale purple, it's the same color that Lily had on her tiny toes this morning when I was putting her socks on.

Her skin is so soft and the trail of my fingertips leaves goosebumps as I run them up her leg. I can feel the heat coming off her center when I run them over my boxers and up her stomach. Her muscles twitch under my touch and she sucks her breath in when I graze over her stiff nipples. It's her that rids herself of the thin t-shirt, leaving her only in my underwear. I'm painfully hard in my jeans when her hands run down her chest to her stomach and dip below the waistband. I unhook the button on my jeans and let them hit the floor. She inches hers down, while I lazily stroke myself through my shorts, just watching and looking her over. I've wanted this for so long, I don't want it to go too quickly. I want to remember everything.

She sits up on her knees after she toed off her shorts, and pulls me closer. My hands cup her neck, my eyes searching and memorizing every inch of her face. She smells like my body wash and her hair is still damp in her braid. When I finally push my lips to hers, she lets out the smallest of whimpers. Her cold fingers pull my underwear down, letting them land on top of my pants and my erection comes back up and almost touches my stomach. She pulls away from the kiss and I suppose that it's me that groans, although I'm not positive, when she pushes her chest together around my dick. Her nipples press against my stomach, grazing against the dark blonde hair that covers me and the fullness of her tits are pressed together with her small hands. She moves her body to slide them around and over my dick. _Fuck!_ I could come just like this, all over her chest and face. That's definitely on the list of 'to-do's' but not today. Today, I need to be in her.

My hands fully cover hers as I slow her pace and lay her back onto the bed. She spreads her legs for me to nestle in between her thighs. Damnit, I can feel the heat coming off her pussy onto my thigh when I press into her. I really want to tear into her, pound into her deeply and make her scream my name. Soon. Not today.

I press wet, open-mouth kisses down her neck and suck on her collarbones. She's making it difficult to concentrate, rolling her hips and trying for some kind of friction from my thigh on her clit. My thumb runs over chest, kneading at her breasts.

"Please. I need you." Well, fuck it. There goes all my self-restraint. I snake down her body, faster than I originally planned for. I have to taste her first. I want to kiss her with her wetness on my lips. She bucks up into my face when my tongue first touches her clit. Her thighs clench around my ears and I have to push them back down to the bed.

"Slow down, sweetheart." I tell her, with my lips still touching her skin. She visibly relaxes and sighs loudly and almost melts into the bed. I take long licks at her, dipping my tongue as far as it will go into her. Lapping at her clit and following her moans and grips of her fingers in my hair. My fucking weakness. "You have to stop pulling, Kat. If not, I'll stop and just fuck you hard." She comes almost instantly at my words; my girl likes dirty talk. Dually noted and I should have known based on our prior encounter. I suck and lick up all of her arousal that I can. Fuck, she tastes good. She holds her breath and tightens her thighs when I suck her clit between my lips for one last second, knowing that she's still sensitive.

Her fingernails still softly graze over my scalp as I work my way back up her body. When I stop at her nipples, tugging at the other while my teeth pull at one. Her nails move down my neck and over my shoulders, scraping at my skin, causing me to grunt and twist harder. I lick up her neck, sucking right behind her ear. I can feel the 'mmmm' in her throat before it leaves her lips. "Tell me what you like Kitty, tell me what you want." My voice comes out deeper and more gruff than normal, I know it has an effect on her body. Her muscles tense and her pussy thrusts up towards me, searching for some kind of contact.

"I want your dick in me. Please, I need you." Her voice is strong, but she sounds so desperate. I fucking love this side of her. Needy and frantic. This is how I want her, begging for me. I only grunt in approval, holding the base of my cock, I rub it across her clit.

"Do we need, ah, I think might have some con-" she cut me off, only shaking her head. I trust her completely.

"You're still so fucking wet for me." I kiss her lips, she sucks on my bottom lip, tasting herself on me. I push into her, painfully slow. It's been forever for me and I know it's been a long time since Gale had her. "God damnit! You feel so good." She lifts her ass, urging me on, wanting me to go harder and faster. I know what she wants, but I want her to ask for it. I pull almost all the way out, then gently and slowly press back into her. She makes a strangled crying sound, pushing down on my shoulders. "Is this how you wanted me to fuck you, sweetheart. Is this not good?" I'm sure she knows what I'm doing to her, I know she can hear the smirk in my voice. She likes to be in charge, I know that of her.

"Harder! Faster!" She's gasping, pulling me closer with her long legs that she's wrapped around my waist.

I thrust into her, just once- as hard as I can, causing her to slide up several inches on the bed and her legs to tighten around me. "Ask me nicely, Kitty." I push further into her and growl in her ear, "and say my name when you speak to me. I want to hear you." A shiver runs through her and her mouth is left in a small 'o'. I know she wasn't expecting that, not of me. She has no idea what's in store for her.

I've obviously shocked her, she hasn't said anything. As I start to slide out of her, she comes back to me- "Peeta, please fuck me. H-however you like, please." Fuck, that's so hot. Her voice is sweet and catches as I move back into her.

"Good girl." Her eyes almost sparkle at my words of affirmation. To reward her, I pound into her. I use the headboard as leverage to push into her as deep and as fast as I can. She probably won't come like this but I want her feel it, I want her to be sore later on tonight. I could get off on the sounds she's making alone- the squeaks and gasps as I move in an out of her. Its everything I always thought it would be, but better. Everything it could have been with Delly, but wasn't because she wasn't _her_.

I take her by the hips, flip her over onto her stomach and sit back on my haunches to look her over. She turns to look for me, to see why I haven't continued. She looks so goddamn sexy, frustrated- her brow furrowed because she wants me in her. When her eyes meet mine, they drop to my hand where I'm lazily stroking myself to her, she tries to scoot herself back to me. "Turn around." I almost yell at her sternly, I can see her wanting to question me but she slowly turns back and settles onto her hands and knees. I have the perfect view of her ass, she's spread open for me. Fuck, I can't wait to take her there. Her pussy is sopping, almost dripping; I swear I can almost see her clit twitching with want.

She's starting to fidget, clearly she doesn't like to be analyzed, to be vulnerable. She starts to speak, "Pee-" but I cut her off with a hard slap to her ass. The way her ass jiggles and how she almost leans into my spanking, almost makes me lose my drive. She doesn't try speaking again, it's only a whimper that ends in a moan when I give her a matching red handprint on the other side.

I'm sure she can feel my breath on her backside, as I lean in closer to press open mouth kisses on the stinging red parts of her. She tries to sit up, but I press her face down into the bed, leaving her ass up. When I spit down the cleft of her ass, letting it drip down to her clit and use my fingers to run over her length, there's a muffled groan from her mouth pressed into the mattress. I give her one last lick, from her clit up to her asshole then push into her. She wasn't ready for that, she gasps and spreads her knees further for me. My fingers dig into her sides, surely she'll have bruises there tomorrow. "Is this better? Is this how you like it, sweetheart?"

She'd nodding, with her eyes tightly shut. "Yes! Mmmm, this is what I like, Peeta." She's getting close. With every push into her, my balls slap at her clit. The backs of her thighs are sweaty and stick to mine, making the most delicious sound when they hit.

"Fuck! You're. So. Goddamn. Tight." I grunt out at her, pounding into her to emphasize my words. "Spread yourself open for me." I can feel her petite fingers reach between my hips and her ass cheeks and open herself even further for me. I have never seen anything more fucking hot than seeing her pulling open her pussy and my cock thrusting in and out of her, wet with her juices.

Her hair falls over her eyes and sticks to her forehead where she's starting to sweat, her ass jiggles every time I thrust into her. She inches closer to the headboard with every push. Her voice is raspy and filled with desperate cries, searching for her release. She's squealing and panting my name. **This** has been my fucking wet dream since I was old enough to get hard. The hand full of girls that I've been with, have absolutely nothing on this woman.

I can feel her coming before it happens, she starts to tighten around my dick. Her hands reach back for my thighs, pulling me closer. Her thighs start to tense and close up. She's bucking back into my dick. She's every fucking thing I could ever imagine. The sound of my name leaving her lips- drenched in exhaustion and lust pushes me over. My name has never sounded so sweet and so fucking intoxicating.

Her scream, as I shoot my come deep inside her, that sound is going to get me off for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta-

It's been since Wednesday since I've seen my girls. After our very intense sexual encounter, Katniss and I fell back asleep for an hour before I made her breakfast. We slipped back into bed after a while and I was able to really take my time and make love to her like I've always wanted to.

Tonight should be interesting, to say the least. The kids are going to stay the night at Mags' house, Annie and Finn's neighbor. She's like a mother to them and almost a grandmother to Miche; I trust her completely with the kids. I just know that Kat is going to love Annie, and really all I can hope for Finn is that he'll keep his dick in his pants. He doesn't mean any harm, but he can certainly get out of control. Normally it's me that has to try and keep him in check because all Ann does is watch and laugh as he throws himself at other women…and men. He's made quite a few passes at me, the thing is that I know he's serious. I've come to just ignore it because he's a great guy. Annie is possibly the sweetest woman that I've ever known and how she puts up with Finn, I'll never know.

I'm picking Kat and Lily up at their apartment at 6, complete with a change of clothes for both of them and jammies for Lily. They are going to have so much fun at Mags' house. The adults are all going out to dinner at a retro diner in town that Finn loves. Really, he just loves that the waitresses wear short skirt uniforms that resemble to 50's.

Once everyone is loaded up, Miche tells Lily all about Annie and Finn's dog and Mags' movie collection. So, by the time we get there they are both thoroughly excited and ready for tonight. I don't knock on the door when I get to Finn's house, I haven't done that in a long time.

"Honey, we're home!" I call through the foyer. I love their house, it's so 'them'. They have it decorated in a nautical theme that feels so homey.

"Heeyyy!" Finn comes running and picks up both Miche and Lily and runs around the dining room table with them over his shoulders and them squealing and giggling. He sets them down once they're completely dizzy and scoops Katniss up into his arms and spins her around.

"Finny, put her down before Peeta hurts you." Annie looks absolutely lovely in a long maxi dress with her hair flowing over her shoulders. He says he hates when she calls him 'Finny", but I know he loves it.

He sets Katniss down and Annie swoops in to say hello and pull her in for a hug. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and says she and Finnick are going to walk the kids over. Just then Finn pulls Kat in for another hug, lifting her feel off the ground. "C'mon Finny!" Annie scolds him from the other room. He huffs loudly, kisses me on the cheek just like Ann did before I tell him, 'you better go _Finny'_. With that he rolls his eyes and quickly follows after his wife. I look over to Katniss, who still has wide eyes- I'm not sure if it's from the spinning, the whole situation or just the craziness that is Finnick. Little does she know; this is only the beginning.

We give the kids kisses and when Lily seems scared about going over to Mags' house alone, Miche gives her a hug and promises that I- his dad- will pick them up in the morning and make pancakes and hot chocolate. She seemed pleased with that promise and I can't help but smile at my boy. Taking care of the Everdeen girls is in our blood.

Lily instantly takes to Annie, I'm not sure how Katniss feels about this since it's only been the two of them for so long but if she was upset about it, she didn't show it. I make a mental note to ask her about it later on.

I take our bag of clothes into the second bedroom, I either sleep here or on the couch when I normally stay the night. Most of the time, it's the couch because I can't hear Ann and Finn fucking from there as clearly. They've never been very modest. It was only after Miche asked Annie one night if she was screaming because of a nightmare that they promised to keep it down.

Katniss excuses herself to freshen up before we leave for dinner and I head back downstairs to wait with Finn while the girls finish up. We end up taking my car and to my surprise, Katniss offers to ride in the back with Annie. The ride to the diner isn't long, but I can hear them chatting the whole way there. I want them to be friends. I couldn't have made it without these two and I want them to love Kat and Lily as much as I do.

Dinner goes well, everyone has their share of beer except for me. Someone has to be the responsible one in the group. Conversation flows and there aren't any weird awkward points. Thankfully Finn doesn't dominate the whole dinner. However, Katniss did get to see Finn in action with our waitress, Clove and the busboy, Marvel. Her and Annie just laughed and teased him when Clove rolled her eyes while she popped her gum and Marvel turned totally red and avoided our area for the rest of the night.

Back at the house, everyone changes into comfy clothes and we meet back in the living room. I made tiramisu for tonight and Annie brings out several different kinds of liquor ranging in flavor from whipped cream to lemon. Everyone insists that I take a few shots to get 'caught up' to them. Katniss seems to have settled in with Annie and Finn, but I haven't really had a chance to talk with her alone. Annie puts on some music and we spend the night talking and laughing.

Of course Finn starts up his favorite drinking game of Truth. Tonight we heard all about when he and Annie almost got arrested for having sex in the Mayor's pool when they weren't there. The only reason they weren't arrested is because Madge – the mayor's daughter, whom Kat and I know from school – has a major crush on Annie.

Katniss ended up telling everyone about Roxy. I think Finn is even more infatuated with her than he was before…he didn't blink during the whole story, even though she didn't get too far into the details that I already knew about. It was still so hot listening to her talk about it. Finn seemed more interested in her and Roxy than the rest of the game. Annie and I just doubled over in laughter when Kat told Finn that, "I'm not sure why you're asking so many questions…you'd think by now that you'd realize that I'd be more interested in your wife than you…" He only gripped at his chest, mocking a broken heart and fell to the floor. It didn't stop him from getting as much info as he could from her. I'm sure he'll text me tomorrow as soon as we leave asking if I know about it.

After a couple hours of drinking games and a few rounds of canasta, we all head upstairs and part ways.

"There is something that I have to warn you about…um, before it starts." Fuck, how am I going to explain how my best friends have crazy loud sex and we are most likely going to hear it all go down? As much as I would hope that they would tone it down because I brought a guest, I don't really see that happening. After a night of clear liquor and Annie whispering in Finn's ear, I can't imagine anything different happening.

She is obviously confused… "What do you mean? Before what starts?" Ok, well…here goes nothing…

"So Annie and Finn are probably…uh – well, they like to – _theyfuckreallyloudly_." I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly open one to see the expression on her face.

She busts out laughing. Okay, that's not what I was expecting. I'm not sure what to say, I just stand there with my hands in the pockets of my pajama pants waiting for her to say something.

Then I'm even more surprised when she pulls off her tank top and sweatpants, leaving her in only a pair of panties. "Then maybe we should give them a taste of their own medicine and start first?" Fuck. How did I get so lucky?

There is absolutely no sound in the room and when she hears me gulp loudly, she smiles and walks towards me. It's been a few days since we were together and every night since then, I've laid in bed thinking of her writing underneath me and panting my name while I fist my dick. I don't say anything, but I let her pull off my t-shirt. As her hands dip below the waist band of my sleeping pants, she leans her head back so I can kiss her.

I palm her ass while she grips my sides, it doesn't take long for me to feel the need to deepen the kiss. Either she pulls me or I push her backwards, but we end up pressed against the wall. I pull her up to my level, slamming her not so gently against the wall, partially because I'm really fucking turned on by her brashness and the other part of me knows that just on the other side of the wall is Finn and Annie's headboard.

I've had to endure so many nights of them doing who knows what on the other side of this wall, that I deserve this. I know more about their sex life that anyone should. The worst was seeing Annie the morning after Finn fucked her in the ass. That was an awkward breakfast.

Katniss groans in my mouth when I pull her panties to the side and start to finger her, with one finger and then a second. I can't help but attack her neck and jaw with kisses and bites. My hand picks up the pace when she starts to tug and twist her nipples and I'm sure she can feel my dick hard against her thigh. After a few minutes she comes on my fingers. She pulls my hand out of her and brings my hand to her lips and never breaks eye contact as she licks and sucks both of my fingers clean for me, just like I did that first time at her house.

With that one action, she pretty much ensured that this is going to be hard and fast. I'll make it up to her tomorrow. I let her legs down and she starts towards the bed, but I pull her back by the arm and push her chest first into the wall. "Now, Kitty, you're going to keep your hands on the wall for me." I place her palms onto the wall on either side of her face. "and sweetheart?" she only answers with a lazy _hmm?_ while I lick up the back of her neck, "be as loud as you want, don't hold back." I can hear her sigh and see her body lose its tenseness.

I pull her body back by her hips so her ass it jutted out from the wall, she spreads her legs for me. I use the precome from my dick to run the head up and down her slit, from her asshole to her clit. When I push into her, it's not sweet or kind. It's rough and hard, I hiss through my teeth as she pants at the pace that I've set for myself. Her fingers start to pull away from the wall, I know she wants to either rub herself or pull me closer. My hands cover hers completely and my teeth bite at her ear, "don't you fucking dare move them." It's a growl in her ear and she intertwines her fingers with mine on the wall and sticks her ass out further for me. She presses her cheek against the white wall and gasps and hums loudly while I push and slam into her. My name is a chant on her lips. For once, I can't wait until our awkward breakfast tomorrow because I earned it.

The sounds she makes only drive me to push harder. I pull almost all the way out and thrust into her, slamming her body up against the wall over and over. My name screams from her mouth as she comes on my cock and shortly after I grunt her name relentlessly as I come deep inside her.

When I start to pull out of her, her knees start to shake. I pull her into my arms and carry her to our bed for the night. Her legs are shaking and her core is trembling as I softly try to clean her up with a towel. Just after I slide in behind her, there's a knock on the wall "Goodnight guys, y'all sound really hot together."

"Thanks Finny, that was for you buddy." Kat yells out to him and all I can do is smile into her skin. That's my girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss-

Just like Peeta said, Finn and Annie are completely back normal the next morning. Annie and I walk over to get the kids. Mags is probably the sweetest old woman I've ever met. She just raved about Lily said they had such a fun time. She made me promise to bring her back over soon to play. Back home, Finn and Peeta have breakfast started. More like Peeta has breakfast started and Finn is just getting in the way. The kids automatically flock to him and they immediately starting rolling around and playing in the floor. They really would make great parents, it's obvious how much they love Miche.

Annie is lovely; she's sweet and somewhat quiet until she feels comfortable…the total opposite of Finn. They really make a great pair. Finn is funny and charming, interesting and ridiculously flirtatious. Peeta definitely did him justice when explaining him.

Peeta made pancakes and Annie made mimosas. We all stayed in our pajamas for an hour or so more before Finn and Peeta took the kids outside to play with the dog while Annie and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for having us over, Annie. I really had a good time last night. I don't have too many friends still here after I came back."

"We've been waiting to meet you for ages! Peeta just goes on and on about you and Lily. It's been so long since he's been happy and after that cunt, Delly…" her voice trails off and she instantly looks embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just Peeta and Miche are so great…I could never understand how someone couldn't love them."

"I – uh, well, I only knew Delly from school. But, Peeta has always been wonderful and Miche is just like him back then. Lily adores both of them." My voice starts to fade away…

"Katniss, it's no secret how Peeta feels about you. He went through a hard time before; all I ask is that you don't fuck him over." Wow. What the hell do you say to that?

"Annie…I know you don't know me, but I messed it up once. I won't do it again. I lov-" I'm cut off by the kids barreling in, squealing and the boys right behind them.

"Ah, my two favorite ladies!" Finn throws an arm around both of us. I scoff while Peeta and Annie laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta drives us home, the kids are passed out in the back of his car before we even get to the end of the street. Talking with Annie was scary. I knew that Peeta had gone through a hard time and I'm sure that I had something to do with it. He's told me a bit about her and their situation and how things were in the end. I'm glad he found Finnick and Annie, it seems like they saved him and Miche.

He is amazing. Peeta gives me hope for the future. He's more than I could have ever even hoped for. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve that man. He makes me happier than I've been in a long time – possibly ever. I love him. I love Peeta Mellark. I always have.

Back at my apartment, he brings our bag with our night clothes up with us. He carries Lily since she's on his side and I carry Miche up. He's a bit heavier than my own daughter, but I'm a sucker for those chubby little cheeks and floppy curls. We lay them together in Lily's bed for a bit of a nap.

"So? Did they scare you off?" Even though my back is pressed to his chest, I can tell that he's grinning.

"Well, Annie is gorgeous and super sweet and Finn was …well, I guess I'm just glad he kept all his clothes on." I feel his head tip back and his laugh rumble in this chest.

"Keeping his clothes on is a full time job, but eventually…it's going to happen, so I'm sorry in advance. Finn already text me and told me that they really like you."

"Annie was threatening in a 'sweet and scary' kind of way, she basically told me not to fuck you up. And, she might have called Delly a cunt- which I wasn't really that upset about." I don't miss the snort type laugh that he tries to hide by pushing his face into my hair.

"Well, you can fuck me up any time you want." His voice is playful as his mouth dips to the crease in my neck "She's just being a good friend. I was a mess after Delly left us. Even if it was for the better."

His lips glide along my neck; I lazily tip my head for him. We didn't get much sleep last night, we stayed up late then I woke to his cock hard against my ass before the sun was even up. He pulls my chin up, allowing him to kiss my mouth sweetly. Just when I started to run my tongue along the Seam of his lips, we hear two little giggles from behind the couch.

Both of our eyes pop open and meet. Before I can say anything Peeta jumps over the couch and the giggles turn to squeals. Peeking over the back, I see both of the kids underneath my guy with his large hands covering their stomaching and tickling them breathless. Once they are actually laughing to tears, he finally picks them both up and carries them back to our seats on the couch.

"You were kisssssssing a girl, daddy! Ewwwww!" Miche's little face turns just as red as Peeta's as he laughs and pokes at Peeta's stomach.

"Mommy, Auntie Prim says that she gets to kiss Uncle Rowy whenever she wants because they're boyfriends. Are you and Miche's daddy boyfriends?" Obviously I need to ask later what else Auntie Prim says when I'm not there. A quick look at Peeta and his face is completely flush. I'm not sure if it was the tickle fight or the thought that he and I might be 'boyfriends'. We hadn't really talked about that, I just assumed that we were already together. I'm not good at labels.

"Well, Uncle Rory is Aunt Prim's boyfriend and Aunt Prim is Uncle Rory's girlfriend and yes, boyfriends and girlfriends can kiss."

"So, you're my dad's boyfriend?" Oh geez. I'd be annoyed if these kids weren't so damn cute. I have three sets of eyes on me, two clear blue and one steel gray. I flit my eyes from the kids to Peeta. Fuck. I'm not good at this. Peeta is clearly enjoying this, he has a huge smile and his eyes are dancing. I'm obviously not amused and he can tell by my scowl, but his smile only gets bigger.

"Katniss, would you please be my boyfriend?" I can't help but glare at him as the left side of his lips twitch, holding back his megawatt smile. He wins out and my face and body betray me, returning his smile.

"Mommyyyy! Say yes! Then we can see Miche and Peeta all the time and they will bring us tons of cookies!" I lift an eyebrow to him in question.

A blush runs up my cheeks when I see Miche and Lily both beaming up at me. "Peeta, I would love to be your boyfriend…only IF this proposition comes with tons of cookies."

"Tons and tons of cookies, I promise." We lean towards each other, over the kids to kiss. This time we only smile when they start to squeal and cover their eyes.

Peeta-

This has seriously been the perfect day. My best friends met the most important girls in my life. Then, thanks to the perfect timing of the two cutest kids in the world, I now have a girlfriend… or 'boyfriend', as they say. I was going to have this talk with her soon, she hates labels but I like to know what we are to each other. I know she isn't seeing anyone else, and I haven't even looked in another girl's direction since she showed up that morning in my bakery.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream to celebrate?" I'm just not ready for us to have to leave yet, I don't want to let her go tonight.

Lily insists that she change clothes and wants Katniss to fix her hair before we go out. She's so cute with her little bottom lip sticking out, I could never deny that sweet girl. Miche and I watch some tv while we wait for our girls to get ready. I can't help but get excited at the thought of a future of this exact moment. Miche and I, waiting on Lily and Katniss to get ready for a family outing. Maybe even a third baby, one with chocolate curls and blue eyes or silky blonde hair with those silver eyes. I can imagine Katniss, with a beautiful round belly with my baby growing inside her.

It's always been my dream. Even back then, I knew that this is the life I wanted with her. Even if we didn't take the same path to get here, we're still here together.

Katniss and Lily come out from the back, both with long side braids and matching smiles. Lily is in her signature style; complete with cougar print tights, a fluffy pink skirt and a sparkly tank top. Katniss wears her typical cuffed jeans, faded t-shirt and converse. Both of them look beautiful, both my girls.

There is only one sweet shop in town, just a few stores down from my bakery. It's run by an interesting woman, Effie. She's friendly enough and always slips Miche something extra when we come into her store. Her hair is always teased and puffy, normally some color of the rainbow that matches her wild and crazy dresses. She adores children and always volunteers at the school or different festivals in town.

The store carries an assortment of every type of candy imaginable and several different homemade ice cream. Effie ships in specialty candies from the Capital that the children of 12 would never normally have access to.

Effie definitely doesn't disappoint today in her bubble gum pink dress with sparkles and puffy sleeves. Lily absolutely squeals with delight when she sees the store owner. It's obvious that they have the same fashion sense. Effie comes around the counter and fawns over Lily and kisses Miche on both cheeks. It's easy to see that she loves kids. I can't help but wonder why she doesn't have any of her own.

The kids sit down at the table inside the shop, vanilla-chocolate swirl with more candy and sprinkles on it than ice cream. Katniss and I stick with the adult basics, plain vanilla for me and chocolate for her.

"Well, well, well…I'll be damn- hiccup- damned. If it isn't the star-crossed lovers themselves." Haymitch Abernathy stumbles over his words. As sweet as Effie is, she's also married to the town drunk. Haymitch has been a staple in town for as long as I can remember. He used to pal around with my father in high school, but from what I hear, he stopped coming around when he married my mother. I don't really blame him for that. He won some sort of Capital game years ago and has more money than he knows what to do with. Effie moved here, from the Capital, to be with him. Who knows why.

"Nice to see you, sweetheart. Didn't want to come visit your 'ole Godfather when ya got home, huh?" Oh, well that's news to me. "You look as angry as ever." He tells her, taking a swig from his flask.

"Manners, Haymitch!" Effie swirls around and heads into the back.

"Haymitch. You look and smell as drunk as ever." Obviously they do know each other.

"Who are you?" My tiny princess inherited her mother's curiosity and fearlessness, as she walks straight up to this stranger and questions him. I see Kat's lips curl up.

"I'm your great Uncle Haymitch, my little mockingjay." Her face lights up towards his scruffy, scraggly, crooked grin. However, Katniss isn't as moved at this moment. She's sporting her scowl and it looks even deeper than normal. "And you," looking over to Miche, "you must belong to the boy." My son isn't as trusting; he just sits there wide-eyed. Taking another deep pull of his drink, "S'good that y'all are together again, s'good." His voice fades away as he stumbles towards the back where Effie went.

Katniss and I make eye contact, "Godfather?"

"Shut up and eat your ice cream." I can't wait to hear that story.

After the kids are thoroughly covered in stickiness and they've conned me into buying them both a mixture of candy, we throw all of our trash away while Katniss chats with Effie. Kat's hands are being thrown about, so I know she's excited about whatever she's saying and Effie looks empathetic as Kat rambles on. I can't help but watch the interaction. The older woman is so invested and interested in their conversation, raising and dipping her brows and lips to the story.

Just then, Effie's eyes break away from Katniss' and focus at the door. Kat slowly stops talking and turns towards me and then the store front.

Any emotion that she had has since fallen from her face, leaving her a bit pale and almost looking as if she's in shock.

"Hello, Hazelle."


End file.
